


𝔡𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔱𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔩𝔢 [ Osamu Miya x Reader ]

by Cutesight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Angst, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, First Love, Heartache, Love Triangles, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Reunion, Slow Burn, Smut, Twins, highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesight/pseuds/Cutesight
Summary: "𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕆𝕤𝕒𝕞𝕦. 𝕀 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟'𝕥."- - - -From high school sweethearts, to exes.A three year relationship falls apart when Osamu's thoughts are clouded with the responsibility of adulthood and commitment. He figures it's best for Y/N and him to be apart while he learns to find his meaning in life.But it's possibly the worst choice he's made when his twin brother, Atsumu, is given the chance to confess his harbored feelings to Y/N three years after his brothers breakup. Which in then turns the situation difficult for both Y/N who's feelings are vulnerable and Osamu who thought he had moved on.- - - -Slowburn with some Atsumu x Reader. 👉🏻👈🏻- - - -I *do not* give anyone any permission to translate, create videos, or republish my work. I have all rights to my stories and would appreciate everyone to enjoy them on the platforms I post these stories on. These stories are free and I don't feel comfortable knowing others are making money off of them. (｡•́︿•̀｡)If you see my work anywhere else other than Wattpad and AO3, just know I did not give them any permission.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Selfish

𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖

You're in Osamu's room one afternoon with his parents and twin brother Atsumu out of the house. Times like this are rare and being high schoolers, the only thought you two are thinking about is obviously to make all the noises you can while Osamu has his way with you.

Between deep thrusts, Osamu clasps his hand over your mouth. "You're being too loud Y/N." He grunts and hisses out at you. You're on your knees with your hands on his bedframe, moaning loudly into his palm.

The bed squeaks and the bed frame slams onto the wall with each thrust Osamu makes. Overwhelmed by his roughness and length, the corner of your eyes tear up. Despite dating for three years, you still haven't gotten used to his size. The amount of energy Osamu has when it comes to sex is also absurd.

You figured his energy would be low after his long hours of practice of volleyball but you're definitely wrong. You wonder how he stores up this much energy.

Osamu continues to thrust as he leans down to kiss and bite Y/N's neck. His hand falls from her mouth and he's able to hear her moans more clearer again.

Osamu's motions today seem a bit more rough than usual though. He's not as gentle as before. You wonder if his thoughts are clouded over. You wince when you feel his teeth dig into your neck. "O-Osamu?"

His eyes are glossed over with darkness and a chill runs down your spine when you notice. He flicks his eyes over to you, pulling his mouth away from your neck.

"What's wrong?" You question him but he roughly seals your lips with his own. You're unable to say anything further when he hastily kisses you. It's hard to keep up with his pace causing the kiss to be sloppy.

Your thoughts drift away when you're drowning with pleasure again. The lewd sounds of your bodies slapping against each other and the taste of Osamu's tongue swirling in your mouth is enough for the both of you to reach your ecstasy.

Your moans are muffled and Osamu's grunts are held back between your tangled tongues. Having reached the end of your intercourse, Osamu pulls his length out and begins to clean himself up. You weakly get yourself together incase his parents or Atsumu decide to come home at this moment.

You look like a complete mess with your dress shirt completely wrinkled and your hair tangled from Osamu's hair pulling. The lipstick you wore is smeared across your face and let's not mention the mess you made in your panties.

After the two of you get yourselves sorted, you figured it's a perfect time to ask him again if he's okay.

"'Samu?"

"Huh?" Osamu blankly replies. His mind is elsewhere when he changes out of his school uniform.

"Is...everything okay? You seemed distracted earlier. You were also being more rough than usual."

"Did you not like it?" Osamu flicks his grey eyes in your direction.

A blush streaks across your face and you nibble the bottom of your lip. "I mean..."

Osamu walks over to sit next to you on his bed. His demeanor is definitely different today. He's more standoffish like the first time you met him. There's an invisible wall between you despite how he's right by your side.

You raise a hand to run through his grey hair. But he raises a hand to stop you. The grip his hand has on your wrist hurts and your face scrunches in response. "'Samu, you're hurting me again."

There's a slight glimmer in his eyes before they cast back to a dark shadow. He releases his hold on your wrist, muttering an apology. You rub the area quietly, lowering your eyes to your lap.

"Sorry Y/N. There's just a lot on my mind."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it. I'm your girlfriend after all." You whisper softly, hesitant when you look over to him. Osamu's lips purse into a fine line. He looks troubled by your words. That causes a fear in your heart.

_What's with that face?_

"What's with the silence Osamu?" Your voice trembles slightly. "I **am** someone you can talk to about things that trouble you, right?"

Osamu parts his lips slightly, he doesn't look at you directly when he answers. "I...don't know."

His words stab your heart and you can't help but feel personally hurt. Other than dating for three years, the two of you have known each other for much longer. Six years in total when you met him and Atsumu your first year of middle school.

"I just..." Osamu runs his fingers through his bangs and hair. His bangs fall gently over his face. His thoughts and eyes now look distant when he stares at nothing specific. "There's a lot going on my mind. In a few months we're going to graduate high school and venture into adulthood. I don't know what I want to do with myself and I feel lost. I don't know whether I want to go to college or head into the workforce or just take it easy for a year."

"No one's rushing you to do anything you don't want to 'Samu. Do what's best for you. No matter what you decide on, make sure it's something you want to do and not what others expect of you." You try to comfort Osamu.

These thoughts were something you struggled with too. "I'll be here with you no matter what."

Osamu bites his bottom lip, he clasps his hands together, clenching them tightly. "That's another thing..." His eyes glare holes into the wooden floor beneath his feet. "Do you think...things will continue to be this perfect between us?"

His question makes you confused.

_Is he worried that something will tear you both apart?_

"What...What do you mean 'Samu? Of course things won't always be perfect. We've had a few arguments here and there. But what couple doesn't?"

"I'm just saying that I think what's going on between us is too good to be true."

Your eyes narrow on Osamu and he timidly looks over to see your expression. "I feel like something will tear us apart."

"Nothing will. I won't let that happen 'Samu. Besides, if there even is a possibility of something pulls us apart." You reach over to place your hand over his clasped one. "We can work it out together. It's what we do best, right?"

"How can you be so sure about everything Y/N? Aren't you a bit too optimistic?" Osamu shuts down your words instantly as if he's recited this scenario multiple times. "What if someone wavers our hearts while we pursue different paths after high school? Or what if we grow distant when our relationship turns into a long distance one?"

Your brows knit together and you start to grow irritated. "No one will waver my heart Osamu. Have I not shown you my love enough? Am I lacking something that doesn't meet your expectations? Do you not trust in our love?"

Your questions cause a troubled expression to form on Osamu's face. It seems that the thoughts of his future pulled your relationship into the mix and it's causing him to be confused about everything.

"No matter how unsure you are about your future Osamu...one thing that will always stay unchanging is my love for you. So don't say hurtful things like that." Your voice is much softer than before. The hand you place over his clutches onto him tightly. "I love you unconditionally Osamu."

His silence is deathly as you pour out your emotions. Osamu doesn't seem to feel reassured from your words. His expression still the same as earlier-- distant. You feel your heart beginning to shatter into a million pieces. "Do...Do you not feel the same way towards me Osamu?"

His jaw tightens up and you feel his hands unclasp from beneath yours. Your hand falls when he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't know." He hisses out. There's a glare in his eyes when he finally looks over in your direction.

"I don't know what to think about anything anymore Y/N." He raises his voice and there's a chill that shoots up your spine. It's unusual to see him angry when he's often in a calm nature. These thoughts must have been eating at him for much longer than you thought. "I just want to be left alone."

Gulping and clenching your teeth together, you lower your eyes down to your lap. "But, haven't you done that this entire time? It's swallowing you up and you're left in the same spot as you started in. Let me be your ear for you to rant to 'Samu."

"No." A stern tone rips out in Osamu's room. "There's nothing you can physically do for me Y/N."

Your lips part slightly and another stab in your heart is felt. Osamu's grey eyes glare deep into your soul and you feel the corner of your eyes prick into tears.

"I think it's best if we focus on ourselves. I can't think about you too when I can't think about myself." Osamu speaks what's truly on his mind. "Let's just end things here before we get too serious. We're still young. Love is something we can obtain later down in our life."

_That is the last straw._

The tears begin to trickle down your face as you listen to Osamu in speechlessness.

_Is he even listening to himself?_

"Aren't you being a little selfish Osamu?"

"I am." He curtly responds. "I need to focus on my future before I can think about us. To save you the pain of constantly supporting me, I'll just end things here."

"But, I don't want that Osamu. I told you earlier that we can work things out together."

Neither of you are willing to back down on your own stances. Osamu's brows crease. He reaches for your arm, pulling you up from the bed. He pulls you by the wrist out of his bedroom and towards the front of his house. He aggressively picks up your belongings and shoves them into your arms before pushing you out the door. "Don't be stubborn Y/N. Things don't always mend themselves from just a few words and promises."

Osamu doesn't give you a chance to retort when the door slams in front of you. Your heart drops and you're mentally trying to catch up with the current events.

"OSAMU." You cry out, banging the front of his door. "YOU'RE THE STUBBORN ONE. OPEN THE DOOR AND LET'S TALK. YOU'RE BEING HASTY."

Osamu however, doesn't open the door no matter how much you cry and bang against the door. Your pounds begin to slow and your legs give out from under you. You find yourself on your knees staring at the closed door in front of you.

"Osamu you dick." You quietly whimper out between tears.


	2. Welcome back Y/N

𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣-- 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕕𝕒𝕪.

"That should finalize all the paperwork Ms. Y/L/N. Enjoy your last year of university." 

You bow to the counselor, thanking her before exiting the office. The past two years you spent your university years abroad. Your parents insisted you to finish the last remaining year there but something calls you back to Japan. 

Whether it's a dumb call or not, you've already come this far into enrolling in one of Tokyo's universities. Hyōgo has a university of their own, but you didn't want the chance to run into **_him_**.

You're unsure what route Osamu took. 

Whether he went to school, work, or adventured the past two years. You try to not think about him often. It would only open up wounds that you couldn't mend yourself. 

You tried to move on by going on dates but nobody wavered your heart like the way he did. You couldn't find that ecstasy with other guys. No one held a match to Osamu and you hated it. Three years later and you figured you would find someone--anyone.

You grow annoyed that you're thinking about Osamu the moment you're in Japan. You're probably forgotten by him and he's probably found another person. 

Wrapped in your thoughts, you brush up against someone on your way out of the campus. You snap out of your thoughts to bow slightly to the person who's turned around. "Sorry." You speak politely. 

"It's alr--" The voice cuts off and you slowly raise your head to see why. You soon regret it when you notice a pair of familiar brown eyes. Their dyed blonde hair and black undercut. 

_Atsumu Miya._

Within the three years, he's grown just an inch taller. You're sure his personality remains unchanged. 

"Y/N?" He says your name with bated breath. His eyes doe like. "Is...Is it really you?" His voice is a soft murmur when he takes a step closer to you. Your heart sinks slightly when you hear your name from his lips. "Why didn't you text me that you're back?" Atsumu speaks in a familiar tone as if you haven't reached out to him since the last day of high school. 

You try to wrack up any excuse but your words fall short when you're under his gaze. He stares at you as if he's found something so precious. 

"'Tsumu are you hitting on another girl? We have practice to get to." One of his friends call out to him. He turns to look at them and you take that chance to escape. Atsumu furrows his brows, glaring at the person. "I'M NOT FLIRTING." He shouts back. His eyes widen for a second when he feels Y/N's presence disappear. He's quick to look back, spotting her blending in with the campus crowd. Clenching his teeth, he darts towards the crowd to look for her. 

**There's no way he's going to let her walk away like she had three years ago.**

The sound of his heartbeat rings out in his ears, his eyes flicking back and forth for her familiar face. He grows panicked when he loses sight of her. Clicking his tongue and scrunching his face, he curses himself for turning around. 

His anxiety stops for a moment when he catches sight of her. Her distant eyes that look forward. She still shines the brightest out of everyone else in the crowd that she tries to mask in. It's no surprise when Atsumu feels his heart waver for her again. He cracks a small smile, maneuvering himself through the crowd to grab onto her wrist. 

You grow tense when you hear the sound of loud thundering footsteps growing. Not wanting to look back, you clench tightly onto your purse and apologize to the people around you while you squeeze past them in a hurry. 

Atsumu smirks when he notices Y/N catching onto his antics.

If this is the kind of game she's playing, he's not giving up. He'll chase after her the entire day if he had to. Eventually her weak stamina would give in. But Atsumu grows alarmed when he notices how quickly she bolts. It seems like Y/N's hatred for exercise changed in the last three years. At this rate he'll lose her in the bigger crowds of Tokyo. Clicking his tongue, he amps up his speed. 

"You're not getting away this time Y/N!" Atsumu's voice rings out from behind you. 

_Is he not embarrassed to say that aloud?!_

You squeeze your eyes shut, shaking your head before fluttering your eyes back open. You're not too familiar with the streets of Tokyo but you allow your feet to take you wherever it wanted. You'll just have to pull up a GPS later to get back to your apartment. 

_Or so you thought._

The moment you turned the corner it was a crosswalk with a red light. Not a second later you feel somebody slam against your back. Long arms envelope you in a tight hug and a ragged breath pants beside your ear. Widen eyes, you nervously turn to look at Atsumu who wears a smile. "I gotcha." He murmurs out. There's a few lurking eyes on the two of you and you grow shy from their stares.

"Atsumu let me go. People are staring."

"Let them stare."

Your parted lips seal when you hear his nonchalant tone. His arms tighten around you and you feel his chest heave up and down against your back. You're left speechless, unsure what to say or do. No matter what you try to do, Atsumu would just find a way to counter it. 

He's always been the person who wants to win in anything and this time is no different.

"Welcome back Y/N." Atsumu tiredly rests his chin on your shoulder, a light chuckle escaping from him. "I missed you."


	3. I'm not losing you again

You sit stiff in an izakaya. 

Atsumu's managed to drag you in here and you're now sitting next to him at the bar with a beer in your hand. A silence looms over the two of you with the filler noise of the customers chatting among themselves. 

Atsumu takes a swig from his beer while you swirl yours around. 

_What should you say right now?_

You honestly just want to go back to your apartment to unpack what little belongings you had. 

Atsumu looks at Y/N from the corner of his eye. The look of discomfort is easily read on her face. She looks for anything to bring up into conversation but falls short and so is he. He never thought he'd get a chance to see her again. Not with how things ended between her and Osamu. 

He wasn't given an explanation from them about what happened. The whole ordeal was casted off like it wasn't a big deal. The two just stopped talking and appearing together. 

Y/N reverted back to her polite standoffish behavior. The same way she would treat others. She didn't speak so casually to Atsumu anymore and it bugged him. He didn't like how he was treated like everyone else. 

The times he would attempt her to speak to him like old times were shut down. She'd make up an excuse saying she had things to do or that her parents needed her at home. He knew that was a damn lie. 

She would always have time whenever she was with Osamu. The two would spend every afternoon after school together. Whether it was at her place, his place, or just out and about. Everyone believed the two would never be pulled apart from each other.

Atsumu never thought his twin brother would be the clingy type in a relationship. 

**Until the day the two broke up.**

_What exactly drove the two away?_

Atsumu wondered if it's something he could ask of her. It's been three years after all. 

"Are you still into volleyball Atsumu?" Y/N speaks up. Her voice pulls Atsumu out of his thoughts. He blinks and turns his attention towards her. There's a loneliness that drapes over her eyes and a small smile on her face. 

He dryly snickers. "What kind of question is that? Of course I am." Atsumu tries to lighten the mood with a chuckle. She nods her head slowly, taking another sip of her beer. "What about you? What have you been up to these past three years?" 

Y/N shrugs in response. Her eyes cast down to the wooden bar table. "France was lovely but it's completely overcrowded with craving young artists. Everyone's really talented and I felt out of my element. I'm starting to question if I've spent these three years wisely." 

"Of course you have. You've made many memories and experiences there, right? It's not a complete waste." Atsumu wears a lopsided smile. She shrugs in response and sighs, the smile on her face is more relaxed. "Since we're on the topic of memories and all...did you find yourself a French boyfriend?"

Your cheeks redden from Atsumu's question. Your eyes then flick over to his devilish smirk. "If I did, I wouldn't be here right now." 

Atsumu looks away and nods his head, his lips puckering out. "True. True." 

"What about you Atsumu? Is there a lucky girl that's tied you down yet?" 

With a shake to his head, Atsumu drags out an exhale. "I think the bachelor life is for me." 

A soft scoff escapes from your lips. "That's true." The conversation falls into a comfortable silence as the two of you finish off your beers. 

Atsumu anticipates Y/N to question about Osamu but the question never arises. Y/N keeps quiet and to herself. There's a distance in their connection and he ached to knit it back to what they used to have. Before Y/N and Osamu became a couple, Atsumu felt like the two were closer. 

He was the class clown while she was the quiet kid in the back of the room. She wouldn't pay him the slightest of attention when he made a fool of himself in class. He wondered if she even noticed him at times. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

𝕄𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝 -- 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤

"Alright class, I'd like you to all partner up for this next assignment." The teacher neatly tucks her pile of papers on the her desk. She rises up from her seat and waits for everyone to scoot their desks next to their partners. It doesn't take long for everyone to settle next to their partner.

"Y/L/N Y/N? Should I be your partner?" The teacher calls out from the front of the classroom. The other students dart their eyes over in Y/N's direction.

Y/N's eyes scan the classroom. Everyone's already partnered up with someone, leaving her the odd one out. It's no surprise to Y/N that things ended up this way. The classroom is an odd number after all. But it would be more embarrassing if she had to depend on her teacher to be her partner. 

"No, that's alright Miss. I'm fine with working alone." Y/N speaks in a soft polite tone. Her hands that clutch her skirt shows her real emotion. She felt embarrassed already for being left out and sadden that she's always in situations like this. 

The teacher purses her lips in deep thought for a moment. But she gives into Y/N's favor and begins to pass out the assignment. A few hushed whispers between the classmates fill the air. Y/N's eyes lower down to her desk and she tries to hold a brave face. 

A squeak of a table and a thud following right after sounds right next to her. 

"Hey! Atsumu what are you doing?! I thought we were partners!" A boy cries out from the other end of the room.

"Hi." Atsumu smiles at the quiet girl. Y/N's been his next door seat buddy since the beginning of the year but they've never formally spoken to one another. "Can I be your partner?" 

Y/N purses her lips, her hand clenching onto her skirt again. Her eyes are glossy and it seems like she was nearing into tears. But she flutters her eyelashes to bat them away. She lowers her head down and gulps. "If it's not too much trouble for you. But...wouldn't your friend be upset?" 

Atsumu waves off her question. "He'll be fine. I can't let a pretty girl like you be alone." 

Y/N doesn't react to his flirts. She shrugs them off with her silence.

Atsumu purses his lips from her lack of reaction. The teacher arrives and perks up when she notices Y/N isn't alone. "Are you going to be her partner Atsumu?" 

Atsumu grins from ear to ear, raising a thumbs up. The teacher giggles in response and sets one paper between the two. "Don't cause her too much trouble." 

"As if." Atsumu sticks his tongue out playfully. Y/N reaches out for the paper and jots her name down on the corner of the paper. "Could you write my name too?" Atsumu asks and Y/N looks over at him. He worried she would reject him but she returns her eyes back onto the paper. She neatly writes his name under hers. 

Atsumu smiles at the sight of seeing his name written by someone other than him. "You have nice hand writing. Better than mine and my brother's combined." Atsumu grins. 

"Thank you." Y/N quietly mutters under her breath. "Should we start?" She points to the questions that fills the entire page. 

"Yeah, sure." Atsumu is more interested in learning about Y/N than the classwork itself. This is the most talkative he's heard her. 

Her voice is really cute and he wishes he could hear her more. Being distracted, Atsumu is the least bit helpful when it came to working together on the assignment. But it was fine since Y/N seemed to lack in working with others. She busily jotted down the answers herself without asking for Atsumu's input. 

Her eyes scan the reading material and her hand busily scribbles down the answer. She lowers her pencil when she's finished the assignment. The sound of her pencil resting on the paper snaps Atsumu out of his thoughts. He blinks in surprise when the assignment is finished already. "O-Oh, are we done already? I didn't get to help..." 

"It's fine. You'll still get the credit for it." Y/N softly speaks to him. She slides the paper onto his desk and returns her attention to something else. He curiously looks over to see her doodling in a different notebook. 

"Do you like to draw?" Atsumu freely speaks. His question stops her from sketching. She shyly hides the notebook from him to not let him see anything further. 

"Yeah, I do." She musters a response, her hand already scribbling again. 

"That's cool. Can I see your artwork sometime? When you feel comfortable." Atsumu wears a small smile. He tries his best to not seem too straightforward. He didn't want to scare her away. Her silence eats at him but he relaxes when she nods her head. 

"Okay." 

The smile on his face widens and he lets her focus on her drawing. He turns his attention to the assignment to look at her answers. 

_Her handwriting really is pretty._

Everything about her is pretty and he wondered why someone like her was always alone. 

She didn't seem scary. Maybe a bit awkward to speak to since he has to carry the conversation. But that's something that didn't bother him. He loved to talk anyway. 

After today, Atsumu would greet her every morning and say farewell to her after class. She found it weird at first since she's not used to any interaction with her classmates. Y/N figured Atsumu only spoke to her for that assignment but he went out of his way to start conversations with her. 

Eventually, Y/N warmed up and would greet Atsumu before he could.

One day, Atsumu found a drawing slipped into his table cubby. It was a drawing of him; asleep in class.

Y/N would sneak a peek to see his reaction but once their eyes landed on one another, she would shyly look away.

A smile forms on Atsumu's face and he felt a waver in his heart. The feeling is strange and he didn't understand it right away but eventually he understood what he was feeling when the two became closer. 

Y/N would eventually be the one to go out of her way to see him. She would be there for each volleyball match and she was always there when he got injured. She became someone Atsumu could rely on. 

Down the line her polite speech and standoffish behavior melted away. She spoke freely to him and damn did she have a foul mouth on her when she got aggravated. Atsumu felt special that he was the only one to see this side of her. But it changed when Osamu came into the picture. It's no surprise since the two are together often. 

Atsumu would feel a bit jealous when Y/N would act coy around his brother. She remained polite to Osamu but it felt different. 

Evidentially, Atsumu learns that Y/N had grown feelings for his brother and his heart sank when he heard Y/N confess her feelings to Atsumu the first year of high school. 

ℍ𝕚𝕘𝕙 𝕊𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕠𝕝 - 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤

"Those chocolates are for me?" Osamu raises an eyebrow at Y/N. She's extending a box of chocolates to Osamu with shut eyes. 

"Y-Yeah. I made them especially for you." 

"They're not for Atsumu?" Osamu takes one step closer. He hesitates to accept the box of chocolates. 

Y/N flutters her eyes open. She presses the box of chocolates onto Osamu's chest. "They're for you Osamu."

"But...Why? I thought--"

"Don't make me explain myself." Y/N speaks nervously, she chews her bottom lip. Her eyes dart down to the asphalt beneath her feet. 

Osamu gulps. He carefully places his hand on top of hers. "But I need you to Y/N. Don't get tongue tied at this very moment when you're straightforward most of the time." 

Her face reddens and her hand slowly falls to her side but Osamu holds it tightly in place. He reaches for the box of chocolates with his other hand. "Why are you giving me these chocolates instead of Atsumu? Isn't he the one..." 

"You're the one I like Osamu." 

Atsumu grits his teeth and he balls his hands into tight fists. He forces his eyes shut and his legs give out from under him. He slouches down against the brick wall. The feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest is the only way he can explain how he feels right now. 

Today was the day he wanted to confess his feelings to Y/N but it seems like she had other ideas. Regret eats at him for listening in on their conversation when he should've turned back around the moment he saw them together on their own. But he couldn't feel the muscles in his legs. They've given up and he listens to their confessions in agony. Breathing becomes unbearable and Atsumu chokes back the tears that invade his vision.

ℙ𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝔻𝕒𝕪

"Atsumu?" You wave a hand in front of Atsumu. The color in his face paled over and you grow worried. 

_Did his stomach not agree with the alcohol? Maybe he drank on an empty stomach?_

You grow startled when Atsumu grabs hold of your waving hand. He wears a serious stare towards your face. "I'm not letting you go this time Y/N."

You barely hear Atsumu's words. "What?" You speak softly. 

Atsumu repeats his words again, louder for you to hear. "I said, I'm not letting you go this time Y/N." His fingers intertwine in yours and he carefully moves your hand over to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the back of your hand. Your eyes widen from the touch and you try to pull your hand back. 

Atsumu grips tightly, not allowing your hand to budge away from his lips. 

"Atsumu, stop flirting." You try to pull your hand back again, furrowing your brows. "Are you a light weight? Did one beer cause you to act foolish?" 

"No. It's not the alcohol that's making me act this way Y/N." Atsumu tugs your hand roughly causing you to jerk forward. Your words are stuck in your throat when your face is inches away from Atsumu. His brown eyes paralyze you in place. 

"I lost you once to Osamu and I lost you again when you left Japan. I'm not going to lose you a third time. Do you know the amount of pain you left me in?" He wears a lopsided smirk, scoffing. "Probably not since Osamu is constantly on your mind, right? When will I be on your mind Y/N? Because you're sure as hell always on mine." His words stab you directly in your chest. You notice the amount of hurt he's in by the reflection of his eyes. 

You feel selfish for always thinking about yourself. "I didn't know..." You weakly respond to his statements. Atsumu silently gazes into your wavering eyes. 

"Now you know." Atsumu curtly says between breaths. "And there's something else you should know Y/N." 

You grow nervous when Atsumu closes the gap between you two. His eyes close and it's too late for you to move when you realize what's happening. Atsumu holds you in place with your captured hand and the other on your waist. Before your lips touch, he faintly whispers. 

"I love you." 

The moment you feel Atsumu's lips pressed against yours is when you're overwhelmed with emotions. Your eyes widen in shock and your lips tremble. 

The sound of windchimes rings out into the loud izakaya. 

"It's pretty crowded in here." Ojiro looks around and grimaces at the amount of people. 

"But the food is good here. So we'll just have to deal with it." Suna murmurs. His eyes scan the restaurant and he raises an eyebrow when he notices a familiar head of blonde hair. "Hey, isn't that Atsumu over there Osamu?" 

Ojiro scoffs when he sees Atsumu kissing on a girl. "Looks like he's out on a date again." 

Osamu looks over to where Suna is staring. He makes an indifferent expression. "Whatever he does on his own time, I could care less. You'd think he would stop hooking up with a new random girl every week." 

Ojiro tilts his head slightly, his eyes narrowing on the girl. "She...looks familiar? But at the same time maybe not?" 

Suna nods his head, eyeing the half covered girl. The three are only able to get a good look when Atsumu pulls away from her. The moment her face is in full view is when their breaths simultaneously hitch. 

Osamu widens his eyes in horror as if he's seen a ghost. 

"Y/N?" Her name falls off his tongue easily. 


	4. Where'd you go?

Suna and Ojiro look at one another in silence. "Maybe it's not a bad idea if we go somewhere else." Suna clears his throat. He places a hand on Osamu, gently turning him around to exit the izakaya but Osamu glues himself to the floor.

_When did she come back?_

_Why is she with Atsumu?_

_Why is he kissing Y/N?_

Several questions swirl in Osamu's mind. The amount of emotions in his chest is overwhelming and he feels a clenching pain. He has no right to be upset about this, but that's definitely what he's feeling.

_He hasn't seen Y/N in three years and this is the way he sees her again? With his brothers lips on hers?_

The pain flickers into one of annoyance.

But before he could make his way over to her, Y/N leaves Atsumu's side. She wears a confused look. Her cheeks redden with either embarrassment or shock. Osamu couldn't be sure.

She keeps her eyes low, not even noticing him when she brushes past with a soft murmur of an apology. Ojiro and Suna both watch her exit the izakaya and Atsumu quickly pays for their drinks before he darts after her.

However, he doesn't get far when Osamu stretches his arm out to stop his brother. Atsumu widens his eyes in surprise when he sees him. "Osamu?"

"Was that..." Osamu tries to gather his thoughts together but Atsumu roughly pushes Osamu's arm out of the way.

"Move out of the way Osamu." Atsumu bitterly says between clench teeth. Osamu whips around and grabs Atsumu by the sleeve. He glares at his twin with hollowed eyes.

"Was that her? Y/N? Why were you kissing her?" Osamu's words seethe out of his clenched teeth.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Osamu. You never explained to me what happened between the two of you, so why should I say anything?" Atsumu clicks his tongue. He shoves Osamu's hand off of him and darts out of the restaurant. A look of panic streaks his face when he looks for Y/N.

Ojiro bites down on his lip, eyeing Osamu with worry. Suna clears his throat and suggests for the three to find a seat. "Let's get a few drinks."

Osamu gets pushed along by his two friends towards a booth. His mind is scattered and he's far from any mood to eat or drink.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You're out of breath when you slow down on the side of the street. Your hand rests over your chest and you feel it pound wildly.

_Why...Why did Atsumu kiss you?_

He said he loves you too.

_Since when?_

_Has he felt this way for years?_

You squeeze your eyes closed and try to catch your breath. You're unsure how to take this news.

_Should you be happy?_

You'll have another chance at love but—

_Is he the one you want to be with?_

Your fleeing thoughts say no. But the pain you felt from your breakup with Osamu scarred you enough from going back to him.

But...

_How would it look to date Atsumu when Osamu was your ex boyfriend?_

Your brows crease together and you groan in annoyance. You don't know where your feelings stand with Atsumu anyway. You're thinking too far ahead. With a sigh, you open your eyes and grab your phone out of your purse. "I guess I should head back home."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

It's impossible for Atsumu to find Y/N. He clicks his tongue in aggravation. He didn't even get the chance to get her number. He can only pray he'll run into her again on campus tomorrow.

He rubs his forehead, letting out a loud sigh. "Should I not have kissed her?" Atsumu replays the moment in his mind and he doesn't regret his actions. There was a moment of fear that he wouldn't get the chance to tell her his feelings.

**Especially now that Osamu knows she's back in Japan.**

He feels some small relief that his feelings are out.

Atsumu doesn't expect her to return his feelings back right away. He's sure she's confused. If she had questions, he'd willingly answer them.

_If it meant more time for him to be by her side and to hear her voice again..._

"Y/N...where did you run off to?" Atsumu mutters under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.


	5. Confrontation

"Atsumu." Osamu arrives home late that evening. The door to their apartment door slamming closed. His voice rings out in a steely tone. Sharp and unwavering. "We need to talk." He calls out again into the silent apartment.

_Is he not home?_

His calm collected personality is out of the window after he's drowned himself in alcohol. His emotions easily ticked off at the slightest thing. Like the silence he's receiving.

His head whips towards the hallway when he hears the door to Atsumu's bedroom open. His eyes narrow on Osamu.

"Why are you making a racket so late in the night. Do you know what time it is?" Atsumu grumbles out. He glances down at his phone that reads 12:32 AM.

Osamu could care less. He storms up towards Atsumu, clutching onto his shirt with two fists.

"Explain yourself."

Atsumu flicks his brown eyes down to Osamu's clutch. He roughly pulls Osamu's hands away from his shirt. "What do you want me to explain?"

"Why did you kiss her?"

"And why do you care Osamu? Did you not end the relationship?" Atsumu flares his nostril.

Osamu is speechless for a moment. His throat goes dry and saliva forms in his mouth.

Atsumu scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I kissed her because I have feelings for her. I always have." Atsumu looks directly into Osamu's grey eyes. He clenches his fists, his palms trembling. "I never told you because there wasn't a point to. You and her were an item the same day I planned to confess."

Osamu's eyes widen in horror. His breath hitches when he looks at his twin. "Wait..."

"I loved her first and yet—" Atsumu squeezes his eyes shut. He throws his hands towards his face and screams into them. "And yet she chose you and you fucking broke her heart for who knows what reason!"

Osamu stands in complete shock. His eyes waver when he quietly witnesses Atsumu flick from anger to sadness.

"Now that she's back...I'm going to make sure she doesn't run away again. So stay away Osamu." Atsumu lowers his hands down from his face. A taunting glare thrown towards Osamu.

Osamu furrows his brows, recollecting his thoughts and emotions. "You can't tell me what to do 'Tsumu." He speaks in a low growl.

There's a slight nervousness felt in Atsumu's chest. He keeps his face stone cold towards Osamu. "Are you going to show up in front of her like nothings changed? That you haven't broken her heart?"

Osamu's lips parted, his eyes lost in thought. His slender fingers runs through his hair.

"Do you think she even wants to see you?" Atsumu hisses out.

Osamu's shoulders droop to Atsumu's question.

He didn't put much thought on the idea. Logically, of course she wouldn't want to see him again. Not after the way he left her alone outside his house the day things ended. Her cries and the pounding of the door is still vivid in his mind. He never left the other side of the door the moment he closed it on her.

The pain his heart went through is incomparable to hers.

**He's sure of it.**

He was the one who selfishly ended things so he could focus on himself. Despite how much he hates himself for the actions he's done, he wishes to see her with his own eyes. He wants to know how she is.

_How much has she achieved on her own?_

_Did she date anyone else after their break up?_

_Is she doing better now?_

_Has she moved on?_

Atsumu sighs when he looks at Osamu's expression fall the more he's in deep thought. He turns around and mutters one last sentence before returning to his bedroom. "I'm not going to be passive around Y/N anymore."

Osamu darts his eyes over to Atsumu, brows slowly knitting together.

"Now that she's back I'm going to let her know how much I care about her. Whether you like that or not." With his last word, Atsumu leaves Osamu standing frozen in the middle of the apartment.


	6. The favorite twin

You wake up earlier than usual to look for your art class. Luckily, you didn't need to ask for help when you enter the classroom that's located in a building at the far end of the campus.

There's a few students that are there already. Many unpacking their belongings at their own stations.

You purse your lips, unsure if each station is designated to each student.

"Excuse me." A low voice speaks from behind you. You jump slightly and step aside, apologizing. The person walks forward but stops short when they look at you. "Oh. Is that you—"

"Kita?" You raise an eyebrow. Surprised to see him here. You didn't take him to be the person who's interested in art. 

_Is he taking this class for fun?_

He nods in response. "Let's grab a seat. We shouldn't loiter at the front door." Kita walks over to an easel in the back.

"There's no assign spots?" You curiously ask. Kita shakes his head while he takes his backpack off. He unzips his backpack to grab his sketchbook and a bag that you assume contains his paints and brushes.

You begin to do the same. The amount of brushes you place in the cups on the tray by your easel doubles the amount of Kita's. Same with your paints. He looks at your belongings in surprise. "I heard you went abroad. I'm surprised to see you here in Tokyo." Kita murmurs.

A small smile forms on your face when you dryly laugh. You awkwardly scratch the side of your head. "I was in France for a bit and something called me back to finish my final year here. Maybe I was homesick..."

Kita responds with a silent nod. A silence drapes over the conversation while the two of you get your things together. 

"Welcome back Y/N. I'm sure the twins are glad to have you back." Kita speaks nonchalantly. His words cause your heart to waver. You try to keep a calm face but he notices the slight muscle twitch in your hands. "You have told them you're back...right?" 

Pursing your lips, you pretend to organize your brushes by height. Not that it matters since they're in a cup and they will be moved around. "I bumped into Atsumu yesterday and ran away from him. Osamu..." Your words fall short and Kita can easily predict the rest of your sentence without the need of you to say them aloud. 

The conversation pauses when Kita's phone chimes. He apologizes and reaches for his phone in his pocket. "Speak of the devil." Kita flicks his phone to silence before reading over a text. He raises his eyes over to you and extends his phone towards you. He silently tells you with his eyes to look at his phone and you do so. 

Not even a second later another text is sent from Atsumu.

"Jeez, he's being more annoying than usual..." Kita sighs when he sees the last text message. "Do you want me to tell him you're here?" Kita awaits your response. You nibble your bottom lip, glancing to the side. Kita is indifferent whether Y/N tells him yes or no. His phone buzzes in his hand again and a soft scoff escapes from him. 

"Looks like he answered my question for me." Kita murmurs over to you. He slides his phone back into his pocket and takes a seat in the stool. "He's on his way here so..." Kita looks around the classroom. He eyes a closet that lays on the back wall and he points over to it. "If you want, you could hide in there and I'll tell him off." 

You grow nervous with the thought that Atsumu is storming his way here. From the flurry of texts, he seems desperate to see you again. You're too anxious to see him again. Especially when you ran out on him last night after the kiss. You eye the closet in the back room. The idea sounds tempting to be honest.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him when he comes here. I can't hide from him forever." You let out a small sigh in defeat. "He's too stubborn to give up anyway." 

A tiny smile graces your face when you think about Atsumu. 

Yesterday is proof enough that he's not letting you go easily. If you hadn't had a head start in leaving the restaurant, you're positive he would envelope you into another hug, unwilling to let you go.

"That's true. Once Atsumu has a goal, he gets completely absorbed." Kita speaks calmly. 

The door swings open wildly, startling everyone. 

You huff out a breath of air when you see the blonde haired guy. His chest heaves up and down heavily and a smile widens on his face when your eyes meet. Before he can say a word, you leave from your spot to walk over to him. 

"Y/N." He huffs out your name in a whisper. A delicate smile on his face. 

"I'm surprised you're up this early in the morning Tsum-Tsum." You switch from your polite speech to a more friendly one with Atsumu. His eyes brighten when he hears you call him by nickname. He grows giddy like a child and you'd be a fool if you didn't think that is cute. You point outside to the hallway. "I guess you want to talk?" 

"Yeah. I'll let you go once your class starts." Atsumu steps away from the door and makes his way back out to the hallway. You follow after him and you hear your classmates speak amongst each other the moment the door closes behind you. 

"Sorry about yesterday." Atsumu cuts straight to the chase. You're surprised by how serious he looks when he stands in front of you, bowing slightly with his hands folded together and his eyes squeezing shut. 

You place your hands on his shoulders to lean him back up, feeling embarrassed. "W-Wait, don't bow in front of me Atsumu. That's too much." 

"I was worried you would avoid me. I couldn't really sleep last night knowing I scared you off and...it didn't help I had no way to contact you to apologize earlier on." Atsumu murmurs his words, biting his inner cheek. 

You extend your phone to him after pulling it out of your pocket. "Here." 

Atsumu grins when he takes your phone in his hands. His thumb quickly taps his contact info and he sends himself a text. When he returns your phone, you notice the silly nickname he's put himself under. 

**[ The Favorite Twin 😝 ]**

"Are you free today after your classes?" Atsumu looks over to you after saving your contact into his phone. 

With a raised brow, you wear a curious look. "What for? Are you asking me out on a date?" 

Atsumu scoffs, scrunching his nose. "If I were to, I would ask you straight forward Y/N." 

You nod in response, softly laughing under your breath. "That's true. I'm sure there's plenty of girls on your list anyway. I shouldn't expect to cut the line just because we're friends." 

Atsumu couldn't get a read on Y/N. Yesterday she was completely distant with him but today she's warmed up slightly. Her playful side is showing bits and pieces and he doesn't want to get his hopes too high. He wondered if she took his confession lightly from last night. If so, he had to remind her again. 

This time he plans to confess in a more serious way. Without scaring her off by a kiss. That obviously went horrible by the way she ran out yesterday. 

"I was planning to shop for a few things for my apartment later this afternoon. Would you like to come along Atsumu?" Y/N wears a soft gaze towards his direction. The delicate smile on her face easily makes his heart skip and he nods to her offer. 

"Yeah, I'd love to. Just tell me where and when you're getting out of your class. I'll come by and walk with you." 

Your heart sways slightly from his words. It feels nice to have someone waiting for you again. For someone to want your attention. 

There's a sad look on Y/N's face for a second and Atsumu catches it. 

His long muscular arms envelopes her in a hug. "I'll see you later then Y/N. Have fun in class and make sure Kita doesn't get close to you." Atsumu pulls away with a stern look on his face. He then gently pushes Y/N back to her class after opening the door for her. "See you!" He raises a hand to say bye and scurries out of the hallway and exits the building. 

A soft giggle muffles from your lips and a smile replaces the forlorn expression you made moments ago. 

The brief moment of sadness washed away when Atsumu hugged you. 

You missed the feeling of being wanted. 

The feeling is like a warm blanket on a chilly night. A much needed feeling after you've been through the winter for these past few years.


	7. I know I'm pathetic

"Y/N!" Your name rings out in the air when Atsumu rushes over to your side. He halts just in time before colliding into you.

With your lips forming a thin line, you let out a quiet giggle. "You didn't have to run Atsumu. The store isn't going to get up and walk away."

"I just didn't want you to wait long for me. So...let's go." Atsumu offers his arm to you. Your eyes lower down to his extended offer. Noticing your idling, Atsumu loops his arm around yours instead.

Your eyes widen, startled. "Wait—"

Atsumu grind widely and drags you along. He tightens his hold on your arm. "Where are we going first? Or more like what are you shopping for?"

You grow self conscious from how nonchalant he is. There's several eyes curiously staring and you try to wiggle your arm out from him. "Atsumu. People are staring."

"Let them. I don't care what they think." He huffs out. "Anyway, don't change the subject Y/N."

"You don't care but I do." You stop in your tracks, tugging at him. "I don't want to be seen as one of the girls you fool around with."

Y/N's words hurt Atsumu more than it should. He's been told this many times by others but it hits differently when it comes from the girl he has feelings for.

Creasing his brows together, he gingerly grabs hold of Y/N's jaw to hold her face still. His beady brown eyes stare directly into her eyes. He hears her breath hitch slightly but her expression remains still. "You're not just any girl Y/N. Should I explain in more detail about how I feel about you? I'll tell you right here. Right now. About these feelings in my heart. I'll even declare it to the world if I have to."

You part your lips slightly, feeling your heart waver by his boldness. A blush streaks your face and you lose confidence in staring at Atsumu. You reach for his hand that holds onto your jaw. "You're being rough..."

Atsumu widens his eyes briefly and lets go. "Sorry. Your words just...triggered me. It seems like I have a lot to prove to you Y/N." He doesn't let you get another word in before pulling you along again.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Originally you planned to shop for a few things for the apartment. But instead, Atsumu is showing you around Tokyo as if you're a tourist.

"Oh! We have to go here Y/N!" Atsumu slips his hand from your wrist down to your hand. His slender fingers naturally laces with yours. Your first reaction is to pull away but Atsumu gives your hand a gentle squeeze. He points to a photo booth, a wide smile on his face. "Remember how much you'd beg me to go inside these booths with you?"

A smile tugs on your face when Atsumu recalls the memory.

"I remember how you were more excited about the idea than I was. While Osamu..." Your words fall short and Atsumu pinches your cheek.

"Don't talk about him when you're out with me Y/N." Atsumu speaks in a playful whiny voice. He leads you into one of the booths and grabs his wallet out to insert a few yen coins in the slot.

You wonder if Atsumu has mentioned your return to Osamu. The conversation must've crossed between the two.

Atsumu goes through a few options before returning back to your side. The countdown timer begins. "What kind of pose should we do?" With a raised brow Atsumu looks over to you. Shrugging your shoulders, you look up at Atsumu. His eyes soften when you look directly into his brown eyes. The corner of his lips curl.

"What is it?" You whisper nervously.

  
  
He smirks and the two of you long forget about the countdown. Your attention is completely his. Atsumu raises his hands towards your face, cupping your cheeks. He leans down slightly to rest his forehead on yours. You can only look at him in response.

"I'm just still in disbelief that you're here right now Y/N." Atsumu speaks softly. "You're really here, right? I'm not just having a very vivid dream?" He pulls your right cheek with his fingers. You grumble in response and raise a hand to pinch his cheek. He winces and chuckles from your antics.

"Didn't the kiss yesterday prove to you that I'm here?" You grumble out, casting your eyes down.

Atsumu presses a gentle kiss to your forehead when he hears the final countdown. Your eyes widen in response and a heat grows on your face. You turn your attention towards him with narrowed eyes. "'Tsumu! Your lips are really loose."

"For you." A devilish smirk forms on Atsumu's face. He drops his hands from your face and tugs you toward the display screen. "Let's see how the photos turned out."

You're too flustered to look at the photos. Atsumu's actions are confusing your heart and you don't know whether to be upset or not. He's doing whatever he wants.

A childlike smile and glow sparkles in Atsumu's eyes when he looks over the images. The two are given a minute to decorate the photos as they please.

You're blushing for the millionth time again when you see your shy expression in the photos.

_So this is what you look like to Atsumu..._

He quietly throws a bunch of stickers to the photos and you do the same. The minute goes by quickly without neither of you saying a word. Once the photos are decorated, it prints out in a matter of seconds.

Atsumu tears the photo strips down the line and offers the other half to you. "Your first memory back in Japan. Make sure to put it up in your apartment somewhere."

_Is that the reason why he tugged you all the way here?_

The thought makes your chest warm and you catch yourself smiling at that. You thought from the start Atsumu was just trying to goof around but he had a plan all along.

"Should we get lunch? We've been walking aimlessly around Tokyo for two hours now."

"We're only walking aimlessly because of you Atsumu." You answer curtly to which he rolls his eyes to. He offers his hand to you without a word. Giving into him, your hand softly lays on top of his.

A bright smile flashes on his face. "I've never been this happy in awhile." Atsumu mutters beside you.

"Stop over exaggerating." You lightly giggle in response.

"I'm not." Atsumu huffs out. "No matter how many girls I go out with, they don't leave the impression you do."

"This again...?" You shyly cast your eyes to the side. Atsumu stops short in his tracks. He walks the two of you to the side of the street to not be in the way of the pedestrians. You raise an eyebrow at Atsumu. Confused to why he's pulled you over here.

"Do you not take my feelings seriously Y/N?" Atsumu speaks in a stern tone. His hand grips onto yours tightly. "Or are you brushing them off because you still have feelings for Osamu?"

Your chest tightens and your lips part from his words.

"Have you not gotten over my brother after three years?" Atsumu creases his brows, his teeth clenching together. "What's so special about him anyway? He broke your heart and you didn't deserve that."

Anxiety litters your arms and you feel uncomfortable being questioned like this. Especially in the middle of public. You try to pull your hand away from Atsumu but he holds on tight.

"I'm not letting you go Y/N. I've said that before. Don't you think I should have my questions answered?" Atsumu's voice sounds more strained now. His serious gaze breaks into one of agony. "I never told you this but...the day you confessed to Osamu was the very day I was planning to confess my feelings to you."

Your breathing grows sharp the moment you hear Atsumu's words.

_He heard your confession to Osamu?_

**Wait—**

Your eyes widen when you realize just how long Atsumu's have held his feelings for you.

"Six years, Y/N. Six years my love for you has not wavered. So when I say that no one compares to you. I mean it." Atsumu's voice rings out in your ears. The background noise of cars and pedestrians have gone mute. "So don't brush my feelings off as if they're nothing. That just hurts." Atsumu frowns, his eyes glossing over. You stare at him, speechless.

Your mind tries to process everything but your emotions get the better of you. You feel guilty and hurt.

Guilty that you brushed his feelings off lightly.

Hurt to find out he's held his feelings back for so long.

And even more so— worried that you wouldn't be able to return his feelings.

"Is it not okay for me to be selfish and ask you to give me a chance?" Atsumu's voice calls out to you. He lowers his head, glaring at the concrete beneath his sneakers. "I know I sound pathetic right now...but even if it's just temporary, I'd like us to be together."

"What?" You finally find your voice.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend Y/N." Atsumu lifts his head up, staring deeply into you.

You gulp in response. Your hand twitches and Atsumu firmly holds onto it. "No...that's a ridiculous idea 'Tsumu." You speak timidly. His face scrunches from your words but there's a look of determination in his eyes.

_He's not willing to give up._

"Then...let's be friends with benefits."

Your brows knit together and you tilt your head in response. "Are you listening to yourself? Friends with benefits? This will only hurt you more Atsumu."

"Don't tell me you're not craving the warmth and attention of someone close, Y/N." Atsumu blurts out in a louder tone. He seems to see right through you and you freeze in place. "Don't tell me you don't miss the touch of another person."

You try to pull your hand back from his words and once again Atsumu clenches tightly.

"I know I'm being pathetic right now. But I want nothing more than your warmth Y/N. I don't care if I get hurt later on. Nothing will hurt me more than Osamu getting a second chance with you." His voice is spiteful and he growls his last sentence out. His face scrunches and his free hand clutches onto his shirt. "I know...I know it's possible that you'll forgive him and run back to him. But until then, won't you be mine?"

Your heart shatters when you stare at Atsumu's face. Never in your life have you seen Atsumu figuratively get on his knees and beg for something.

"Maybe...maybe you love me too Y/N. Maybe you're just unaware of it." Atsumu mumbles under his breath. His eyes waver as he thinks about several outcomes. "I just want a chance."

"Even if that chance is given because I feel horrible?" You weakly speak up.

"Even if it's pity from you. Or you're just using me to forget about him...use me Y/N." Atsumu speaks without a second thought.

He really could care less. All he wants is Y/N. Even if it's all smoke and mirrors.

Your eyes cast to the side and your lips tremble from his words.

_Atsumu is being ridiculous._

But you can understand his emotions.

You would've said the same things to Osamu back then if it allowed you to still be together.

**Love can make a person do blindly stupid things.**

Love can also cause a person to go through tremendous pain just to feel the temporary blissful warm moments.

You're unable to think clearly with everything being thrown at you. The only thing you're sure of, is that you wanted to comfort Atsumu. But you know that you're a double edge sword.

**You're his comfort and his pain.**

You take a step closer to Atsumu.

He watches with bated breath. Words are not something you can form right now. So the only thing you can do is actions.

Pulling your hand free from Atsumu, you carefully wrap your arms around his waist. His muscles tense from your touch and you start to step back but Atsumu quickly envelopes you in an embrace. He rests his chin on your shoulder, squeezing your small frame slightly. Atsumu tilts his head slightly so he's able to whisper in your ear. "I love you Y/N."

You frown in response. Your hands clutch tightly onto the back of his shirt.

Atsumu repeats his words over and over as if he's trying to put a spell on you.

You can only feel sadness in response. A tear slides down your cheek. No matter how many times Atsumu confesses...your heart remains cold.

This idiotic heart of yours may sway at Atsumu's antics at times but it still remains loyal to one person.

_The man who's yet to know you're back home— Osamu._


	8. His true thoughts

"Osamu. Earth to Osamu?" Ojiro waves a hand in front of Osamu.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Osamu looks up from the picnic table. "Jeez, what are you so deep in thought for? I think you should head home."

"I'm sure you know what he's thinking about." Suna murmurs while closing his book.

The three are spending some time at a park to enjoy the weather while Ojiro and Suna work on their assignments. Osamu had the day off from work and he couldn't stand being stuck in the house. The thoughts that swirled in his mind caused him great anxiety and he felt as if he was being swallowed whole by them.

Ojiro bites his bottom lip, unsure what to say after being called out by Suna.

"Have you met up with her?" Suna nonchalantly asks.

Osamu winces from Suna's question. He scrunches his nose and shakes his head. He didn't tell the two about his "conversation" with Atsumu.

"I'm the last person she wants to see." Osamu drags out a breath. He runs his fingers through his grey hair.

_How could he show up in front of her as if nothing happened?_

The way he broke things off with her...

Osamu hisses under his breath and forces his eyes closed. His hands cover his face and his shoulders slump.

No matter how he sees it— he's an asshole.

His memory loops the kiss he witnessed between her and Atsumu as if to taunt him. It's not his right to be upset if his brother advances on Y/N.

Osamu **is** the one that broke things off with Y/N. He **is** the one that let her go and he **is** the one that broke her heart.

"Fucking hell." Osamu grits his teeth.

Suna and Ojiro share a look towards each other.

"What exactly happened between you two? You've never really told us the story." Suna speaks up. Ojiro elbows him, glaring at him for asking something like that.

Osamu hangs his head low, he slowly takes in a deep breath and relaxes his tense shoulders. "It's not really an entertaining story."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

𝕋𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕪𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕓𝕖𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕖

Y/N finally went home after crying for what seems like an hour. Osamu is sitting on the foyer floor, his back to the door. He pinches his nose bridge and releases a heavy groan.

Her every cry for him chipped away at his heart. He couldn't completely be sure if this is the right call. For Osamu, he used the lame ass excuse that this will lessen the pain for the two in the future.

_But who is he to say what their future will become?_

**He couldn't predict the future.**

Hell, he's still confused about his **own** future.

The one thing that wouldn't change would've probably been their relationship. But, Osamu feared something would ruin it. He hated how he didn't trust in their relationship. Maybe because things have been so perfect.

And nothing in life is ever perfect.

Osamu runs through the scenario multiple times over. Wondering if this is the right thing. But the more he thinks, the more he aches. Y/N did nothing wrong and yet he chose to tear the two apart.

Getting up on his feet, he walks himself to his bedroom and locks the door behind him. The phone on his nightstand buzzes with texts from Y/N. He strolls over to grab his phone before sitting himself on the bed. Moments earlier, she was with him. On this bed. 

Another exhale slips from Osamu's lips. He ruffles his hair and unlocks his phone to read her texts. Each text begging him to think things over. But the more he thinks, the more he fucks up. 

The more he's unsure about **everything.**

To be honest, it wasn't just about the fear of the unknown tearing the two apart. Osamu feared he wouldn't make Y/N happy. He's so undecisive with his future and he didn't want to burden her with his problems. 

_How could he make her happy if his future is hazy?_

He wants to provide for her. He wants the two to share an apartment together. To own a pet or two. He wants the two to become more serious one day. A possible proposal in the future. Never had he thought so seriously about another person before. But to do all of those things; he has to figure himself out. He has to better himself first. 

Osamu's loose lips got the better of him and he was unable to properly voice out his actual thought process. Things escalated when his emotions got the better of him and now he's too afraid to back down on his end result. 

His back hits the bed frame when he leans on it. Osamu flicks his eyes up towards the ceiling, the sigh that escapes from him staggered. He glances over to the drawer of his night stand, pulling it open to grab a velvet box. He slowly pops the lid open.

Osamu couldn't afford an engagement ring for Y/N but he purchased a promise ring for her. If he had worded things correctly and handled the situation better, this ring would've been on her finger and not in this box. 

He forces his eyes shut, a frown deeply etching onto his face. 

"Fuck." Osamu hisses out between clench teeth. He feels hollow and lifeless with the thought of his actions. He weakly closes the box with a clench hand. "Fucking hell..." The only words he can fathom is one of profanity. Anger and sadness twists into one. 

Osamu turns off his phone to silence the buzzing. He sets the velvet box back on the nightstand and wallows up in his own pity party for hours. 

He bounces from wanting to apologize to Y/N, to accepting how things turned out. His mind a disaster and so is his heart. Eventually all the thinking lulled him to sleep and he hoped this was all a nightmare. Only to wake up the next day to realize it's all reality when Atsumu storms into his room with vengeful eyes.

"What did you do!?" Atsumu yells out first thing in the morning. He tears the blanket off of Osamu, eyes glaring at him. 

"It's too early for you to yell Atsumu. You'll wake up mom and dad." Osamu furrows his brows together. He reaches for his blanket but Atsumu stops him by grabbing onto his wrist. A sharp pain ripples from his wrist and it travels up to his shoulder, causing him to wake up completely. Osamu glares at Atsumu, roughly tugging his hand back to his side. 

"Y/N called me. She begged me to get a hold of you so she could talk to you. She said something about the two of you breaking up. What the hell is she talking about? Did you--"

"It's none of your business Atsumu." Osamu cuts his brother off before he's able to continue his sentence. A piercing headache splits in Osamu's head and he forms an agonized expression. He rests his palm on the side of his head, wincing. "Just tell her you tried to talk to me. I want to be left alone." 

Atsumu narrows his eyes on Osamu. Annoyed that he's not getting a straightforward answer from him. But he clicks his tongue in response. 

_Osamu is right. This isn't any of his business._

But there's a longing gaze in Atsumu's eyes. A gaze that wants answers. "Fine. I'll just ask her myself then." Atsumu storms out of Osamu's room, a slam to the door. 

The sound rings loudly in Osamu's ears and he cringes from the sound. He pulls the blanket over his head to consume himself in the darkness. 

"Y/N." Her name falls from his lips in a soft tone. His heart wavers when he thinks of her but he forces his emotions out. He doesn't deserve to think about her. 

From today forward, he has to think about himself. He has to better himself before he can face Y/N. 

_If she's even willing to talk to him again after this._

Osamu mentally prays he hasn't burned his bridges with the one person who's crept onto his mind other than food. 


	9. Osamu?

"A welcome back party?" You raise an eyebrow when Kita brings up the idea to you. It's been a few days since you've been in Japan so you don't see a need for a party. The thought alone seems tiring for you. With tomorrow being your official first weekend back in Japan, you already have plans to do absolutely nothing. 

Kita flicks his brush across the canvas a few times to create blades of grass. "Yeah. The guys told me to invite you. I don't know why they couldn't just ask you themselves but--"

"Guys?" You look away from your canvas to glance over to Kita who's focused on his painting. 

"The members of the volleyball team back in high school." Kita murmurs quietly. 

You're surprised they've all kept in close contact. It seems like you're the only one who's ghosted them the last three years. But it's not like you purposely meant to. You tried to not think back on the past too much and focused on the present. Like Osamu, you tried to focus on yourself instead of others. 

But it was definitely a lonely journey. 

"I think it's held at Suna's and Ojiro's apartment." Kita lowers his paintbrush into a glass cup to rinse off the paint. 

Now that you're thinking about it. "How did those two know I came back? I haven't seen them at all this week." 

Kita's lips seal into a fine line. He grows quiet and you narrow your gaze on his side profile. Raising a brow, you call out Kita's name. "Kita." 

He shrugs in response. "Beats me. Maybe Atsumu told them." Kita quickly makes up a lie. Thankfully Y/N seems to believe him when she returns her focus onto her painting. He internally sighs. It feels like his life span was shaved off by five years from her glare. "So...what do you say?" Kita asks for your answer. 

The party is planned specifically for you and if you weren't to show up, it would defeat the purpose. You're sure the others would carry on with the party anyway but you'd regret not appearing knowing the whole idea is for you. 

"Okay." You give Kita an answer. "Should I bring something to the party? And do you have their address?" 

Kita pulls out his phone and silently offers it to you. Your eyes dart down to his phone and you can only assume he's asking you to put in your contact info. After inputting your information and handing Kita his phone, he quickly sends a text with the address and the time to your number. 

"Just bring yourself. They have everything else handled." Kita slips his phone back into his pocket after texting either Suna or Ojiro about your answer. 

You nod, holding back a nervous sigh. 

If the entire volleyball team will be there...

_Osamu._

You wondered why he hasn't appeared in front of you sooner. 

_Is he afraid to?_

_Maybe he's purposely avoiding you?_

_Or is it possible that Atsumu is forbidding him to get near you?_

He could possibly not know you've returned at all.

A frown falls on your face and your hand stops mid brush stroke with these thoughts.

Kita hears Y/N's stifled groan, his eyes darting from her painting to her face. "Something wrong?" Kita speaks in a soft whisper for only Y/N to hear. 

You snap out of your thoughts when you hear Kita's voice. His brown eyes gaze at you curiously. Biting the tip of your tongue, you wonder if you should ask Kita about Osamu. You've avoided bringing him up in your conversations with Atsumu for personal reasons. That reason being Atsumu despising his twin brother. 

With a shaky voice, you nervously lower your eyes to your paints. "How is...Osamu?" Even saying his name aloud causes your heart to tremble. A sadness washes over you and your arms litter with goosebumps. 

Kita quietly observes Y/N's distant expression. He returns to his painting while answering your question in a blunt tone. "He's the same like usual. Calm with that deadpan expression of his. Unless there's food involved. He's currently working as an apprentice at a ramen shop. It's located in Akihabara." 

_Ramen shop?_

You'd figure Osamu would pursue a career with onigiri in mind. But that doesn't mean the ramen shop couldn't serve onigiri's with him there.

"Apparently the restaurant gets pretty packed on the days he would work." Kita continues to speak while Y/N listens intently. He notices the slight glow in her eyes when she hears about Osamu. It's obvious that she still cares for him. 

"Oh..." Is the only response you can muster when you listen to Kita. 

It's no surprise to you that Osamu is a sight to see. Your thoughts wander and you wonder if he's found someone new. Someone that is able to witness his growth and journey. You curse yourself for bringing down your mood. 

_Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend?_

The sound of your professor clapping her hands together startles you out of your thoughts. "Let's move onto our next assignment." 

Your eyes stare at your half painted canvas. It's like a reflection of yourself. Half empty with wandering thoughts but full all at the same time. A sigh escapes from you while you lift the canvas off of the easel. Kita and you both stand up to place your canvases along the back wall to claim later. 

A bright smile forms on your professors face when she speaks about the next assignment for the remainder of the class. "Our next assignment will be centered around our models. I'd like to see where you all stand when it comes to anatomy."

"Wait, is it a nude model?" One of the girls in the classroom sheepishly speaks up. The other students each wear a different reaction in response to her question. 

"Not exactly. The models have requested to keep their undergarments on." The professor snickers. A few groans are echoed in the classroom. You hold back the sigh that itches to escape your throat. You've done this kind of assignment plenty of times over and over before. You're the least bit interested when you flip your sketchbook open. 

The professor opens the door when she hears a knock. A beautiful girl enters the classroom with a bright smile. A few gasps spread around the classroom when all eyes are on her. You grow a bit jealous from her flawless complexion. Not an ounce of makeup seems to be on her face. 

Kita looks indifferent to the entire situation. 

The model walks towards the center of the classroom. She begins removing her dress and shoes as if there's not several eyes on her. You notice a few blushing faces from your classmates. You gulp, feeling awkward seeing her strip. Kita keeps his eyes down during the process to be polite. Another knock sounds from the door and you assume the next model is a male model. 

Your entire demeanor freezes the moment you notice a familiar pair of grey eyes and grey hair. 

Kita hardly shows emotions on his face but he's utterly surprised. His eyes widen in shock when Osamu steps into the classroom with a deadpan expression. Osamu scans the room and he stops the moment he's captured sight of the very person he's looking for. 

_Y/N._

The look of surprise etches on her face. Her eyes waver and she keeps her focus on his every step. Osamu keeps his eyes on her, not breaking any eye contact. If he had to face Y/N...he wanted to make a big impression on her. Even if he had to sacrifice the embarrassment of having several art students stare at his body. 

"Ooo, I didn't know my modeling partner would be such a hottie." The female model smirks when Osamu stands beside her. He ignores her comment with a disgruntled huff under his breath. 

Girls like her remind him of Atsumu. 

Osamu begins to strip out of his clothes and you force your eyes down. Kita scrunches his face, a look of disgust written all over. "What kind of trick is he pulling." Kita murmurs under his breath. "I'd think this is more of something Atsumu would do." 

"Alright, you two can pose however you'd like. But once you pick that pose, that's it. You'll have to remain still." The professor goes over the instructions with the two models. The female model wastes no time in creating physical contact with Osamu. She stands in front of Osamu, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"There." She chipperly hums out. Osamu creases his brows together, he pulls his arms away but the professor shouts out for everyone to begin drawing. He has no choice but to keep the pose. A faint giggle slips from the girls lips. 

"You've never heard of personal space, have you?" Osamu whispers above her. 

She shakes her head slightly. "There's no such thing when you're in this profession. Besides, it's not every day where I get to model with a charmer like you." 

Osamu refrains from scrunching his face in disgust. His eyes flick over to Y/N who's looking at her sketchbook. She hasn't looked up the moment he walked over to the center of the classroom. 

You mentally tell yourself to look up and to start sketching but every muscle in your body screams no. You don't have the strength to see Osamu. Not like this anyway when he's holding onto another girl. Even if it's just for your assignment. 

_Why..._

_Why did he decide to show up now?_

_And like this of all things?_

Your encounter with Atsumu seems more inviting than this and even then, you were trying to avoid Atsumu at the time.

"Miss Y/L/N, you haven't made a single stroke on your sketchbook." Your professors voice startles you when she stands next to you. "I suggest you start working." With a timid nod, you nervously look up to Osamu and the female model. But you're unable to look for long without feeling your heart ache. Someone as beautiful as the female model being held by Osamu seemed right. The two are equally beautiful. This thought makes you wonder again if Osamu is seeing someone. 

You regain the feeling of your hand and begin to lightly drag your pencil across the sketchbook. A messy sketch forms on your page but you refrain from drawing Osamu's face. You purposely leave the spot a scribbled mess. You are willing to draw two stick figures if it meant you could leave the class. But it would only leave a bad impression of your skills with your professor. 

Inhaling sharply, you focus on the task at hand. There's no time for your emotions to get the better of you. You can't have Osamu thinking you're the same crybaby back then. Despite you being so when it comes to him. Steeling your courage, you look up again at the two. Osamu wears a distant look when he looks at nothing specific. He seems to be in deep thought when you look at him intently. 

His long lashes, the way his bangs flip to the left, the disinterest in his expression-- **everything**. 

_E_ _verything seems so familiar and comforting._

You yearned to be the one he holds but at the same time you tell yourself no. What the two of you shared three years ago is long gone. It's just another memory. One that you shouldn't linger on. 

Osamu turns his gaze over to you. His faraway look softens when you share eye contact. There's a slight shine to his eyes and you wonder if you're just seeing things. You realize you've been staring more than sketching this entire time. Embarrassed, you dart your eyes back down and continue to finish up your sketch before going over it with finer details. 

_Y/N..._

Osamu keeps his eyes on Y/N longer than he intends to. Her attention completely focused on her artwork reminds him of the happier days. Days where he would watch her paint under the bright sun on the weekends. The smile she would make when she shows off her art. The way her brow would crease just slightly when she's completely zoned out. 

God...he missed just being able to watch her dive head first in her hobbies. 

He missed hearing her boast about whatever she's passionate about. Painting being one of them. He feels happy for her. To see her pursue her future is something he thought he couldn't witness.

Originally the male model was Oikawa. He'd have to thank Oikawa later for this.

Osamu has no past experience in being a model so he wouldn't be able to pull any strings to volunteer as one. Especially when he's not a university student. But with a few words from Oikawa, the professor happily agreed for Osamu to sub in for Oikawa. Surprisingly, the task doesn't seem too difficult to handle. But as time carried on, Osamu definitely feels his muscles locking up. He ached to take a break. 

A clap rings out in the silent classroom when the professor brings the attention to herself. "Time's up. I think two hours is enough to see where you are." 

Osamu wastes no time in pulling himself away from the female model. She pouts in response and begins to redress herself. Osamu walks over to grab his clothes and begins to redress himself as well. 

Kita seems more relieved than you are when you hear him stretch and sigh. You curiously look at Kita's drawing and a laughter bubbles out of your throat. The body anatomy is well drawn up until the head. Kita's drawn a goofy expression for Osamu. He notices your laughter and shyly covers up his art. "Hey, it's rude to look at another artists work without asking Y/N."

You clear your throat, recollecting yourself. "You can look at mine if you want Kita." You extend your sketchbook over to him. Before, you'd hide your drawings from others. But you've grown confident in your skills over the years. 

Kita lowers his eyes to your sketchbook, his expression impossible to get a read on. "So this is how you see Osamu..." Kita murmurs under his breath. 

Your conversation is put on hold when your professor begins to analyze yours and Kita's work in silence. Her lack of emotion causes you and Kita both to feel anxious. She moves onto the next student without commenting a single thing about either of your drawings.

Kita and you share a look, shrugging your shoulders. The professor calls it a day for class without commenting anyone's work. This leaves a tense atmosphere but many are ready to rush out of class after getting their things together. 

Osamu and the female model have left after getting dressed so you're in no rush to get your things together. There's a small relief in your chest when he's not around. 

"I'm going to look for Osamu." Kita stands up with his backpack slipped over one shoulder. "You coming?" 

You raise an eyebrow, zipping up your backpack. "Um..." 

"Aren't you curious to why he's randomly the model?" Kita jabs you with more curiosity. Slumping your shoulders, you nod your head. Kita waits for you to stand up from your spot before exiting the classroom with you. 

The two of you don't have to look far when Kita halts the moment he turns the corner. Osamu stands there with his head down. He seems to recite something under his breath, a troubled look on his face. 

"Y/N!" Another voice rings out catching yours, Kita's, and Osamu's attention. Atsumu beelines his way over to you, not noticing Osamu when he runs past. His arms part open and in a matter of seconds your face presses against his chest. "I always wanted to do this. Seeing you after class and walking you to the next one." Atsumu's voice muffles in your shoulder. He wears a smile when he lifts his head to look at your startled expression. 

"Did you miss me?" He asks playfully. 

"T-Tsumu..." You weakly say his name. 

He raises his brows, tilting his head to the side. "What is it? Is this too much affection? I can show you even more." A devilish smirk forms on his face and he inches his face closer to yours. Before his lips near yours, a hand covers your lips from Atsumu. 

Confused from the interjection, Atsumu raises his eyes. His body straightens up when he realizes who's meddling between him and you. "Osamu?" Atsumu furrows his brows together, an annoyed tone seething from his clenched teeth. 

Osamu's eyes clouds over with fear for a moment before he narrows them on Atsumu. "Keep your lips to yourself Atsumu."


	10. Why?

Kita stares at the situation in silence. He's unsure what to do and there's already a few students lingering from afar who are watching the events unfold. 

Knitting your brows together, you pry Osamu's hand away from your lips and wiggle your way out of Atsumu's grasp. "Don't cause a scene you two." You mutter under your breath. Their eyes flick over to you in silence. Osamu lowers his hand to his side and Atsumu does the same with his arms. 

"Kita has something to ask you since you're here Osamu." You change the topic and mentally apologize to Kita for dragging him in to lighten the mood. He doesn't feel personally attacked by your words when he steps forward to meet Osamu. He tilts his head to the side to usher Osamu to follow him. 

Osamu idles a moment, his eyes burning through you. You keep your attention forward when you leave the three behind. There's no way in hell you're going to linger around. Not when things were just about to take a turn if you didn't muster the courage to pull yourself out of the situation. 

Atsumu turns around to follow Y/N but he walks at a distance to give her space. He nibbles his bottom lip, feeling guilty for putting her in that kind of situation. 

"Are you going to the party 'Tsumu?" You call out to him. Atsumu raises his head when he hears your voice, a glow to his eyes. The way he quickly chippers up when you give him attention is helplessly adorable. He hurries over to walk by your side. "How did you find out about the party?"

"Kita." You curtly answer. 

Atsumu forms an 'o' with his lips. He turns his head slightly back to look at Kita and Osamu who are growing smaller and smaller the further the two walk ahead. 

"So, are you going tomorrow?" You ask the question again. Atsumu flashes you a peace sign and a smirk.

"What kind of party would it be if I wasn't there?" He chuckles whole heartedly at his own response. You snicker under your breath, feeling a bit lighter. The conversation falls and Atsumu forms a more serious expression. "Sorry about earlier. I was just thrown off to see Osamu there and it pissed me off." Atsumu scrunches his nose, flaring his nostrils and crossing his arms. "What the hell was he doing there anyway?"

"He was the male model for my class."

"Male what?" Atsumu raises a brow. He stops in his tracks and you turn around to look at him. 

"He volunteered to be a model for my class. I don't understand it either. That's why Kita wanted to question him about it." 

The look on Atsumu's face contorts. The first thing he thought of is Osamu being a nude model. 

_How could he show up in front of Y/N like that? Is he insane?_

But it would make sense. He must still hold a grudge on Atsumu for being the first one to see Y/N. Not only that, Atsumu did kiss her too. In front of Osamu. It makes complete sense for Osamu to appear in the most wildest way.

"He didn't model nude if you're going to get upset at that. Not that it matters since I've seen him like that be--" Atsumu's hand slaps over your mouth and your heart is in your throat when he towers over you with piercing eyes.

"Don't. Don't finish that sentence. I don't want to hear that from you Y/N." Atsumu feels hurt and disgusted at the thought. "Unless you purposely want to piss me off and I have to warn you that I will act up." 

Huffing under your breath, you pry his hand away from your mouth. "I don't appreciate how both twins are slamming their hands over my mouth. The two of you are so rough." You gently rub your jaw and cheeks. 

Atsumu quickly regrets his actions when you point it out to him. He scrunches his nose innocently and ruffles his blonde hair. "Should I kiss it better?" He teases with a wink and his tongue sticking out. 

"No thank you. Didn't you learn your lesson to not kiss me?" You eye Atsumu with a playful smirk before walking forward. Atsumu scoffs, his eyes rolling. 

"Osamu isn't here to stop me this time."

"But I am." You quickly retort. 

"Don't be like that Y/N." Atsumu whines in a high pitch voice, purposely annoying you. You act just as childish by covering your ears and hurrying off towards the campus entrance. "Hey, wait up!" Atsumu smiles with a chuckle. He quickly tries to chase after you. "Don't you have other classes to go to?"

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"So...care to explain yourself?" Kita eyes Osamu with a blank expression. Osamu keeps his eyes down, his arms crossed and his back leaning against the hallway. 

"About what?" Osamu curtly responds. 

Kita's shoulders slump slightly when he sighs under his breath. "Why are you here? You're not even an enrolled student here." 

Osamu bites his inner cheek. He clenches his teeth and remains quiet. Kita's next class isn't until another hour so if Osamu wants to play this quiet game, Kita has the time for it. The two stand in utter silence, neither moving a muscle or saying a word. 

"I wanted to see her." Osamu's voice comes out stifled. He inhales deeply before exhaling in a groan. His hands furrow into his hair and he clicks his tongue in annoyance. "Which I got to do but I didn't have the chance to properly talk to her." 

Kita listens silently. He watches Osamu fidget and grow aggravated at himself. This side is rare to see when it comes to Osamu. Kita's always seen him as a calm collected person. But it's quite the opposite when Y/N is around. She seems to have a way of pulling his hidden aggressive side out. Kita's unsure if that's a good or bad thing. Most definitely bad since aggressiveness is frowned upon in most situations.

Within the three years of her absence, Osamu bottled up his feelings from others. Kita always sensed there was something tugging at Osamu. Whether it was fear or regret, he wasn't too sure. 

"You'll see her tomorrow. She's coming to the party. Try to have a proper conversation with her there." 

Osamu turns his attention towards Kita. "She's going?" 

Kita nods in response. He eyes Osamu once more before leaving. "Don't fuck it up. You've done plenty of that already, right?" 

There's a sharp jab in Osamu's chest when he watches Kita walk away after finishing his sentence. 

Of course he's fucked up more than once already. 

Osamu can only hope that tomorrow night, he'll get the courage to tell her **everything**. 

Everything about his decision of their break up and to the decisions he has now of his present and future. 


	11. Constantly fucking up

You nervously stand in front of the apartment complex to Suna's and Ojiro's place. The GPS loudly announces that you've arrived at your location and you startle from the voice. Your nerves are unbelievably high tonight. You couldn't even decide what to wear to the party and you stayed up late last night to sort it out. But no matter how many outfits you picked out, you find yourself in a graphic tee, denim jeans, and a pair of sneakers. 

You weren't there to impress anyone anyway. So you chose something comfortable over eye catching. 

Inhaling deeply, you force your legs to move forward. But you lose all confidence after the first step. Maybe you should've called Atsumu to walk with you. But you rejected the idea since he'll arrive with Osamu. Kita probably would've walked you there if you had asked him. He isn't the kind of guy to not help his friends out. 

Grumbling to yourself, you stomp your feet in place at how overdramatic you're being. "Just walk over to their apartment and say hi." You mutter to yourself. 

"Excuse me--"

You're too engrossed in your own mumbling to not hear someone attempting to get your attention.

"Jeez, I don't remember you being like this at all. What happened to the independent quiet classmate of mine?" Suna mumbles, scratching the back of his head. "Are you ignoring me on purpose?" Suna places a hand on Y/N shoulder.

You jolt from the sudden touch of another person. Suna raises his hand up from your shoulder. "Hi. It's nice to meet you again Y/N. Are you done ignoring me? Or should I let you continue...whatever you were just doing." 

Your face flushes when you realize Suna's caught you mumbling to yourself. Turning around to not look at him, you raise one hand and wave. He snickers softly under his breath. "Don't act coy now. Weren't you just mumbling a storm earlier?"

You shrink in response, the tips of your ears reddening. 

"Were you not sure which apartment was ours? Let's go." Suna walks ahead and you timidly trail behind him. He looks at you from the corner of his eye, his steps purposely slowing down so the two of you are walking side by side. "Sorry I couldn't welcome you back sooner. Volleyball practice has been more intense lately."

"It's alright. We're all busy so it's understandable." You finally make a coherent sentence after regaining some composure. "I was actually surprised you and Ojiro found out I was back. I thought the only ones who knew was Atsumu and Kito."

Suna stiffens from Y/N's words. He tries his best to keep a neutral facial expression. He's technically seen her the first day she arrived in Japan. But he doubts Atsumu has mentioned that. "You know Atsumu has a big mouth." Suna lies, he gulps in anticipation that she'll see through him. But she responds with silence. 

"Kita said something similar..." You speak more to yourself than to Suna.

A relieved expression crosses his face when he walks up the stairs to the second floor. He inserts a key to his apartment and lets you in first. 

"Suna, you're back! Did you get enough snacks?" Ojiro speaks up from the dining room without raising his head. He's busy setting up the table with bowls for the snacks to be placed in. 

"Hi, Ojiro." You call out to him. He freezes in his spot and you watch him slowly raise his head towards the front of the foyer. Suna stands beside you, slipping his sneakers off. It seems like you're here early when you notice no one else is here besides the two party hosts. 

Ojiro lowers the last bowl in his hand before hurrying over to greet you with a hug. He smiles from ear to ear and you find yourself squeezed onto his chest. Before you can push Ojiro away, he parts himself from you. "Y/N! You look well. I was worried you would turn into an art snob." Ojiro easily strikes up a conversation to make you feel less anxious. 

You dryly laugh and shake your head in response. "No art snob here. Just an art lover wondering if I'll be able to make a career out of this." Taking your sneakers off and leaving them at the front, you follow Ojiro back to the dining table. "Should I help you two set up before the others arrive?"

"What? No. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable. The party is for you. We can't have you working." Ojiro gently pushes you over to the living room. Suna walks over to hand you a plastic cup with what smells like alcohol inside. 

"But." You try to retort but Suna raises the cup to your lips. 

"Don't be stubborn Y/N." Suna speaks sternly. The doorbell rings and he turns his attention away from you. Ojiro stifles a laughter from the way Suna treats you. Your shoulders droop and you focus on the drink that touches your lips. The flavor is sweet with a hint of alcohol. 

Slowly one by one, the members of the volleyball team and their friends or significant other arrive. The party becomes more lively as everyone reconnects with one another. You learn that Riseki is pursuing volleyball full time just like Suna, Ojiro, and Atsumu. While Akagi, Kosaku, Ginjima, and Ōmimi are pursuing other paths. 

The doorbell rings again and Ojiro hurries over to get the door. Kita says hello in a low tone when he sees Ojiro. 

"You're late Kita." Ojiro playfully teases him. He steps to the side to let Kita in. 

"Not on purpose. Those twins should arrive in a few seconds. They've done nothing but bicker with each other all night. So..." 

Ojiro pats Kita's shoulder. "Let me handle them. I'm used to their banters." 

Kita purses his lips, giving a careful look to Ojiro. "Their arguments are different than all the other times. It's more delicate." 

You peak behind Ojiro to greet Kita with a drink extended over to him. "Nice to see you again Kita."

Kita glances at the cup before greeting you with a soft hello. "I see you made it here without getting lost." Kita murmurs. You form a small smile, awkwardly scratching the side of your face. Someone calls out to Kita, pulling him away from your conversation. Your attention gets pulled away anyway when you hear a familiar boastful voice, running towards the front entrance. 

Atsumu appears in your vision. He's more dressed up than usual. With the cold summer night he sports a denim jacket with various patches, a white tee, and distressed jeans with a pair of high top black converses. He's even coordinated a few silver band rings to his outfit.

"Hah! I win." Atsumu declares loudly towards who you can only assume is Osamu. Atsumu grins when he sees Ojiro but his eyes flick over to you. "Hey there princess." He winks with a teasing tone. 

Your cheeks tinge a shade pink. "You're late." 

"Sorry, I tried to be early for once but I got dragged behind." Atsumu slips past Ojiro to grab hold of your hand. "Catch me up on what's going on at the party so far."

Your eyes lower to his clasp hand in yours. "A-Atsumu." Feeling shy, you try to pull your hand back but being the stubborn guy he is, Atsumu only tightens his hold on your hand more. He pulls you over to the snacks table to greet the others while munching on a few chips.

Osamu pants under his breath. He hunches over and places his hands on his knees. "That jackass." 

"Woah, language." Ojiro chuckles when he sees Osamu. "Need a drink? You seem out of breath." Ojiro teases Osamu to lighten his mood. Osamu hisses under his breath and shakes his head. He steadies his breathing and enters the apartment. There's several party goers here already.

Ojiro clicks the door closed behind Osamu and pats his shoulder. "Welcome to the party. You're the last one here." 

"Sorry." Osamu looks over to Ojiro to quietly apologize for his tardiness. 

Ojiro shakes his head with a smile. "I'm glad you made it. This was partially made for you to meet Y/N. You can thank Suna and I later if you want."

"Wait, what?" Osamu raises an eyebrow to look at Ojiro. Without another word, Ojiro leaves Osamu's side to join the others. There are several groups split in the apartment from the dining room, living room, and kitchen. Osamu looks around for Y/N and he lets out a sigh when he realizes who's attached their self to her.

_Damn it, Atsumu._

Atsumu purposely tried to keep Osamu from arriving early so he would be able to glue himself to Y/N all night. Figuring that would happen, Osamu tried to sneak out of their apartment first but in the end he's one step behind. 

_Why is he constantly a step behind when he was always a step forward?_

"Yo." Suna hands Osamu a plastic cup. "Are you going to say hi to her?" 

Osamu thanks Suna for the drink. He takes a sip and exhales, his gaze on Y/N and Atsumu. "I'd love to if Atsumu would un-attach himself from her."

"Just go over there and say hi." Suna speaks nonchalantly. Osamu clenches onto the cup, his lip forming a thin line. 

_It's easier said than done._

From this distance, Y/N and Atsumu make a great pair. The thought causes Osamu's heart to ache. He always thought the two would be together. Atsumu did meet Y/N first. 

So on the day Y/N confessed her feelings for him, he felt like she was lying. That she was confessing to the wrong twin. He couldn't fathom to why she preferred him over Atsumu. She spent majority of her time with Atsumu. It would make complete sense for her to fall for him. 

Suna looks at Osamu helplessly. "Just talk to her before she leaves tonight." He walks away from Osamu's side to join Ojiro in the living room with the others. 

"Say Kita, don't you think Y/N and I would look cute together?" Atsumu tugs you closer to you him. He rests his hand on your waist and you grow red with embarrassment. Kita stares at Atsumu with a blank expression, his cup raised to his lips. 

"I think you're embarrassing her." Kita lowers his cup and speaks in a blank tone. "Also, shouldn't you let her enjoy the party? She can't breathe if you're attaching yourself to her." 

"Thank you Kita." You try to pry yourself from Atsumu but he envelopes you in a hug and shakes his head. He's acting more childlike as the day passes. You huff out, his cheek pressing against yours. 

Kita looks uninterested from Atsumu's clingy behavior. "I can't imagine having someone cling to me like you do to her. She's not going anywhere." 

"You don't know that Kita." Atsumu grumbles. "She left before..." His tone falls into one with sadness and you feel guilty when you hear him. His arms tighten your small frame once more before he pulls away. "But I don't want to seem like a clingy boyfriend. So, I'll be right back. I need the bathroom. Make sure Osamu doesn't get near her Kita. I might be awhile. Lunch doesn't seem to agree with me right now." 

Atsumu awkwardly chuckles before darting off to the bathroom. You rest a hand on your chest and inhale deeply. There's finally a moment where you can breath without catching the scent of Atsumu's cologne. 

"I didn't take Atsumu to be the clingy type." Kita speaks up. 

You nod your head to his words. Kita looks to the side, he murmurs under his breath. "Osamu is heading this way."

"Wait, what?" You start to panic at the thought of confronting Osamu. You've barely had space to yourself and now you're going to be confronted by the other twin?

Before you can walk away, Osamu catches hold of your wrist. You turn around hesitantly to look at him. He wears a serious gaze but your eyes get distracted when you take a good look of Osamu.

His color choice is the opposite of Atsumu. Compared to Atsumu's denim jacket, Osamu wore a leather one. The white tee on Atsumu is a black one for Osamu. Even his distressed jeans are black. The only similarity of the twins are their choices of accessories. Silver band rings. 

Something else catches your eyes when you notice the cuff link earring on Osamu's right ear. 

_That's different...when did he wear earrings?_

You didn't mind it though. He's only reminding you of how charming he really is.

Osamu notices Y/N's moment of silence. She seems to take in his entirety and something about that makes his heart skip.

_Is he wrong to assume that she's still not over him if she looks at him like this?_

Kita turns around and mutters under his breath. "Oops, I tried Atsumu." He walks away from Y/N and Osamu to mingle with the others. 

"Let's talk Y/N." Osamu speaks in a stern tone.

There's no room for you to argue. The warmth of his hand around your wrist grows cold when he let's go. He trusts you to follow him when he walks over to the balcony door, sliding it open. You gulp, nervous to speak to him one on one alone. But you couldn't avoid this confrontation no matter how much you want to avoid it. 

Osamu grows nervous when he lets her walk onto the balcony first. He quietly slides the door closed and the music inside softens. There's a gentle breeze that ruffles hers and his hair slightly. Y/N walks over to the railing, keeping a distance from him. He bites his lower lip and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

_Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up._

Osamu mentally tells himself this over and over. His thoughts are scattered and he's unsure where to begin. But he has to say something before Atsumu barges in and takes her away. With the constraint of Atsumu appearing any second, Osamu blurts out the first thing on his mind. "You seem well." 

Osamu's low deep voice catches your ear. You turn around to look at him. His gaze is distant and lonely when he says this aloud. Something about his expression makes you feel sad. You're unsure how to respond to his words. Osamu parts his lips, his throat completely dry. "I see you're still passionate about painting." 

It seems like he's trying to make casual conversation. You commend him on that. But...you two are no where close for casual conversations. There's still an elephant in the room that needs to be addressed. 

Not wanting the casual conversation, you change the topic. The amount of anger, loneliness, and sadness you've swallowed up because of him begins to flicker in your chest. You're reminded of these painful feelings when you're alone with Osamu. 

"What took you so long Osamu?" 

His brows furrow, confused to your question. 

"Why did you show up randomly yesterday? You've known I was back sooner, right? You must've." Your brows knit together and you stare directly into his grey eyes. "Now you're trying to speak casually when you know there's something more important to be said." 

Osamu locks his jaw tight. His nostrils flare slightly and his calm demeanor easily riles up from Y/N's questions. He swallows the saliva that builds up in his mouth. "I couldn't bare to face you sooner."

"Why?" You're quick to question him. 

He grits his teeth, darting his eyes down with a glare. Osamu curls his fingers into tight fists inside of his pocket. They tremble when he recalls the night he saw her with Atsumu. He didn't want to be petty and bring that night up. But it's one of the reasons why he couldn't reach out to her sooner. He was pissed off at the thought that Atsumu kissed her. 

"Answer me this, Y/N. Why did I catch you and Atsumu kissing at an izakaya?" Osamu raises his eyes from the balcony floor towards her. Her eyes widen in shock and her lips part slightly. "Why am I seeing you after three long years in that kind of scenario?" 

Baffled from Osamu's words. The words that you plan to say are tossed out the window. 

_He saw you that night?_

_The first day you've come back to Japan is the same day you crossed paths with Osamu?_

"Why should it matter to you Osamu?" You blurt out the first thing on your mind without thinking more on it. You instantly regret your choice of words when you witness the pain in his eyes. Osamu's eyes widen slightly from the initial shock before they cast over in darkness. 

He takes a step closer and you timidly take a step back. The look that casts over his face is one of anger and agony. 

_You struck a nerve._

His hands clasps onto your shoulders and he holds you still. Osamu looks nowhere else but you. He dryly laughs and scoffs. "You're right, why should it matter to me." He grumbles in a husky tone. Osamu hangs his head low, muttering under his breath. "It's not like you're my girlfriend anymore." His nails dig into your shoulders and you wince from the pain. 

"It shouldn't annoy me this much that you're locking lips with another guy." Osamu speaks more to himself than to you. 

"Osamu, let go. You're hurting me." You try to pry his fingers off of you but he only grips onto your shoulders tighter. 

"You're the one who's hurting me Y/N." His voice is steely and it rings out in the air. 

"What?" Your eyes narrow towards him. 

_Did he have the **audacity** to say you are the one who's hurting him?_

Fuming with anger, you roughly tear his hands away from your shoulders. With all of your strength, you push Osamu away from you. "Don't you **dare** say I'm the one who's hurting you Osamu. I'm not the one who broke us apart. You ended this Osamu. I didn't." Your words seethe out from your clench teeth. The anger in you causes your body to tremble in response. 

Osamu's grey eyes glare at your small frame and he raises his voice. "I had my reasons Y/N!"

"Oh?" You dryly laugh. "Did you really have reasons or more excuses?" 

_No. This isn't how their conversation was suppose to turn out._

Osamu finds himself fucking up for the third time. He begs his mind to form words that aren't filled with anger. 

"I missed you Y/N." Osamu sputters out. 

"I don't want to hear it Osamu." Y/N shouts back, her words begin to crack in between. Her eyes gloss over and Osamu grows quiet when he witnesses her tears. Flashbacks from three years ago cross his mind and he grows numb. "You're only acting like this because Atsumu is coming onto me, right? Otherwise you would continue to live life without me in your thoughts." She continues to speak with a shaky raised voice. "You didn't think about me at all the past three years, right?" Her eyes glare at him. 

Osamu grows speechless. His mind gives up and he can only stare at Y/N in response. 

"You don't miss me specifically Osamu. You just miss the thought of me being yours." Y/N bitterly spits out her words. 

_No, that's not it._

Osamu mentally cries out. He hates how he's shutting down without putting up a fight.

"Y/N!" The sliding door of the balcony opens. Osamu is roughly pushed to the side when Atsumu hurries over to her side. "What are you doing out here? I know it's summer but it still gets cold out." Atsumu removes his denim jacket and drapes it over her. He then notices her tear stained face. "Wait, what--" Atsumu turns around to glare at Osamu. "What did you say to her Osamu?" Anger flickers in Atsumu's eyes and he raises a fist towards Osamu. 

Two hands stop Atsumu from making contact with Osamu's face. 

Ojiro catches Atsumu's fist in his palm while Y/N tugs on Atsumu's other hand to stop him. Atsumu sends a daggering stare towards his brother who hangs his head down. He's unable to see what kind of facial expression Osamu is forming. But that's the least of his worries right now.

"What's going on out here?" Ojiro lowers Atsumu's fist down to his side. He turns around to check on Osamu who's grown quiet. 

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him." Atsumu clicks his tongue when he points over to Osamu. A ripple of goosebumps litter his arms when he feels Y/N pressing her forehead on the palm of his back. 

"'Tsumu...can we leave?" 

Atsumu's heart sinks when he hears her soft pleading tone. He turns around and squats down to look up at her face. Y/N's always been the one to comfort him, this time it's his turn. His thumb wipes her tears away. "Let's ditch this party and get some fatty tuna." 

You sniffle and stare at Atsumu's warm smile. "Are you cheering yourself up or me? Fatty tuna is your favorite not mine." 

Atsumu chuckles from your retort. He slowly stands up on his feet and gently tugs you away from the balcony. "I'm sure you'll find something at the restaurant."

"Hey, wait--" Ojiro calls out to Atsumu and Y/N but the two are out of earshot when the balcony door slides closed. The two escape from the party after quick goodbyes and they're out the front door. Ojiro presses a hand to his forehead with a heavy sigh. He slowly turns his attention back to Osamu who's remained still the entire time. 

Ojiro startles when Osamu slams his fist against the railing of the balcony. He clenches his teeth and there's a slight sting against his knuckles that begin to bleed. 

"Why can't I speak my mind when I'm in front of her?" Osamu hisses under his breath. He grips his hair, groaning out loudly. "I just keep fucking up." 

There can only be so many more chances Osamu can speak to Y/N before he loses her for good. 


	12. Atsumu's Existance

Atsumu opts out in dining inside the sushi restaurant. Instead he orders takeout from there so he's able to let you get some fresh air without being closed in with other guests. 

The two of you find a nearby lake to enjoy the sushi together. 

You never stayed out this late at night in Tokyo before. So you try to think optimistically about this turn of events. 

"Say ah~" Atsumu speaks adorably. He's still worried over you despite you telling him that you're feeling better after walking around a bit. You give into his antics and part your lips open to accept the sushi he's offering. The very piece he shares is his fatty tuna that he loves. "I don't share this sushi with just anyone." Atsumu makes sure to point it out incase you haven't noticed. He puckers his lips out in a pout. You carefully chew the sushi and the fatty tuna begins to melt on your tongue. 

A smile curls onto your face and Atsumu feels relieved when he sees it. "Yummy, right?" 

Swallowing the piece, you nod your head. "I can see why you like it so much." 

Atsumu smirks in response. He happily eats one himself. 

You turn your attention over to the lake in front of you. The moonlight creates a beautiful glimmer against the water. Slowly, your thoughts begin to drift back to Osamu and your expression falls. Atsumu is quick to notice when he presses another sushi to your lips. 

"Hey, are you going to eat any of this? If not, I'm eating it all." Atsumu calls out to you. Your lips part open again to eat the piece he's offering. "Or do you want me to feed them to you?" He smirks at the idea. "If so, I'd happily do so if you ask me nicely." 

You giggle at his words and slightly shove him as you chew the sushi that's in your mouth. There's a moment of comfortable silence when the two of you eat. Your eyes lower to the denim jacket that still drapes over you. "Thank you Atsumu." You whisper into the evening air. 

"What for?" Atsumu speaks between a bite of sushi. 

"For existing." Your words are firm when you turn to look at him directly. "You're more reliable than I thought."

"Is that an insult Y/N?" Atsumu gently pulls your cheek with his pinched fingers. A broad smile etches on his face when you feed him with compliments.

"It's not." You giggle softly. "I'm thankful that you became my partner back in middle school. I tried to play it off that I wasn't upset to be alone but..."

"I saw the way your hand clutched onto your skirt that day. I'm not sure you realized it but...you caught my attention early on. I wondered why did this girl not laugh at my silly antics. For a while, I thought you couldn't see me. Like I was invisible." Atsumu cuts you off before you're able to finish your sentence. There's a warm smile on his face and his eye soften when he recalls the memories of the past. 

You snicker from his words. "How could I think you're invisible when you're the loudest student in the classroom?"

"And you were the quietest." Atsumu murmurs in a sweet tone. The two of you quietly stare at one another. 

You wondered if your life would've been much happier if you had fallen for Atsumu instead. 

_The class clown and the quiet art kid._

Atsumu presses a finger to your forehead and he speaks in a low voice. "What are you thinking about?" 

Feeling embarrassed from staring at Atsumu for too long, your eyes dart down. There's no reason for you to not be honest with your thoughts around Atsumu. You sheepishly admit your thoughts aloud. "I just wondered what my life would've been like if I had fallen for you instead, Atsumu." 

Atsumu looks taken aback. His jaw drops slightly and he's speechless for once. No words form and his throat begins to dry. 

Sighing, you run your hand through your hair and return your attention towards the lake. "I shouldn't say things like that so loosely though." 

"Let's go on a date." 

You raise an eyebrow from Atsumu's sudden suggestion. Turning your attention back to him, you eye him curiously. "A date? What for?" 

"Go out on one date with me Y/N. If you still feel nothing for me after the date, I'll stop pursuing you so aggressively." Atsumu wears a serious look in his eyes. He's adamant about his offer and it seems like saying no is not an option.

But, the thought of possibly giving Atsumu false hope hurts you. He seems to read your mind when he speaks up again. 

"This is my one request. It's payback for helping you out tonight." Atsumu changes up the meaning in hopes this will ease your mind. 

"Atsumu..." His name slips from your lips easily. 

"Hey, this is the first time a girl has me begging to take them out on a date. I'd say that's a win for you Y/N." Atsumu lightens the conversation with his usual playful words. "You can end the date early if you want. I just want the memories of something that could've or could happen between us." 

You ponder on the thought and exhale quietly under your breath. "You know, you're a hopeless romantic 'Tsum-Tsum. You're also super clingy and act childish at times." 

Atsumu eyes Y/N with bated breath. He notices the small smile that curls onto her face and the relaxed droop of her tense shoulders. 

"Okay, when should we go on a date?" 

The most brightest smile flashes on Atsumu's face when he hears your answer. His smile outshines the moon that glows in the night sky. Atsumu envelopes you into a tight hug. The two of you to lay on the grass from how quickly he clashed his body against yours. 

"A-Atsumu, you're being clingy again." Your hands gently press against his chest but he holds you firmly in his arms. He nuzzles his head against your cheek. 

"Shut up. I'm trying to soak in the happiness I feel right now." Atsumu grumbles with a pout. You can't help but laugh in response. "Is tomorrow too soon for you? You don't have plans, right?"

"I actually wanted to be lazy tomorrow but I guess that's not an option."

"It's not." Atsumu curtly replies with a devilish smirk. 


	13. A date with Atsumu

Twirling around in front of the mirror that hangs on the back of your bedroom door, you contemplate if your outfit is okay for the date. 

There's a faint pink to your cheeks when you stare at the way your summer daisy dress clings to your curves. With your lack of confidence you are ready to toss on a pair of jeans and graphic tee. But you bite your tongue and open the door to exit your bedroom. It's not often that you can dress up and go out on a date. Even if it's a trial date with Atsumu. 

You hope to make the best of it. If the date doesn't go well, the two of you still can consider it a casual hang out. Either way, being in each other's company is enjoyable already. You can only hope Atsumu will keep his flirting to a minimum. His silly antics is mentally draining for you and you wonder how his dates keep up with him.

The corner of your lips curl at the thought of Atsumu. You shake your head and snicker under your breath. Grabbing your purse and keys, you slip on a pair of flats before heading out of your apartment. 

Not even a second later when you buzz for an elevator, Atsumu stands in the elevator with his hand ruffling his blonde hair. He wears a nervous expression and a scrunched nose. You take in his choice of outfit. A plain black tee with white long sleeves underneath, distressed denim jeans, blue low-top converses, a silver dog-tag necklace, and silver band rings on his fingers. His eyes are lowered to the floor of the elevator so he doesn't realize you entering the elevator.

You tug on his sleeve, startling him. His brown eyes widen and flick over to your face. 

"Are you not going to burn up wearing sleeves 'Tsum Tsum?" You ask him with a perplexed look on your face. Turning around, you press the bottom floor before standing beside him. His lips part slightly as he silently looks at your entire form. Noticing his looming eyes, you grow shy. Pursing your lips and swallowing the saliva that forms inside your mouth, you mutter in a soft tone. "You're staring too hard..." 

"S-Sorry." Atsumu stammers out. He turns his attention the other way, biting his inner cheek. There's an awkward silence between you two. One that you're not used to with the extroverted Atsumu. He's acting more coy than usual. 

_Is he nervous since it's a date?_

You find the thought adorable. It's not something you would expect from Atsumu. 

While the two of you are focused in your own thoughts, the elevator door parts open and Atsumu lingers back to let you exit first. You keep your steps slow when exiting the apartment building. You have no idea what Atsumu has planned for today. Your feet stays rooted to where you are and you quietly wait for Atsumu to gather his thoughts together. 

He clears his throat and walks over to stand in front of you. Confused, you raise an eyebrow with your head raised slightly to look up at him. 

Atsumu ruffles the back of his hair, his eyes wavering to the concrete. He timidly looks at you and parts his lips, finally finding his voice. "You look really cute Y/N." He innocently scrunches his nose and you find your face heating up from his words. 

You shyly dart your eyes to the side and nervously tuck a few stray hairs behind your ear. "Thank you." 

Another silence enters the conversation. You're the one to break the silence when your eyes return to Atsumu's. "Is this how you usually act on your dates with other girls?" 

Atsumu's eyes widen slightly and his brows knit together. "No. This is the first time I'm extremely nervous." His nostrils flare out in response. "You're the first girl I genuinely like. I don't know how I should behave."

Tilting your head slightly, your hands clutch onto the strap of your purse. "Well...just treat me like the other girls." 

Atsumu grimaces when he hears your response. His lips pucker out slightly and his shoulders slump in response. "You're special. I don't want to show you the sleazeball side of me." He mutters more to himself than to you. A small smile forms on your face when you realize how much Atsumu wants this date to be perfect. 

_Seems like you have to take the lead today._

Hesitantly you reach to grab Atsumu's hand. He jerks back slightly and you feel how clammy they really are. The moment he realizes that you're holding onto his hand, he relaxes slightly. The two of you meet each others gaze and you try to comfort him with a smile. "To think you have this shy side to you, Atsumu." 

"Are you teasing me?" He sulks with narrowed eyes. A giggle escapes from your lips and you shrug. 

"Maybe? Anyway, where are we going today? Where does the playboy Atsumu usually take his dates to?" You lightly tease him and he grumbles in response. He mutters under his breath how you're not like other girls and he's not going to treat you the way he treats them. 

Atsumu quietly takes the lead when he turns around to walk forward. His hand tugs you along and you notice how red his ears are. You softly giggle at the sight. There's a blooming feeling in your chest. The feeling of being happy in a long while. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Wait, what?" You stare at Atsumu, bewildered. 

"Get whatever you want. I'm not letting you take out your wallet at all today." Atsumu gazes at the many shops in Akihabara. 

The offer Atsumu extends to you is one that many will happily take. But you don't recall Atsumu having a job to cover these expenses. Not only that, you feel guilty for accepting the offer. You've paid for yourself the moment you were legally able to work. Even during your relationship with Osamu, you insisted to pay for your things. Of course you never get to since Osamu would find a way to slip his payment before you. 

"Are you sure Atsumu? I don't--" 

Atsumu raises his pointer finger to your lips with a wink. He wears a smirk.

It seems like his usual behavior is returning. "You're my princess for the day. Whatever the princess wants, she gets." He says the sentence without stuttering. 

You gently move his finger away from your lips and glance to the side. "You're the only one I know who can say something so cheesy without feeling embarrassed."

Atsumu chuckles in response, a smile from ear to ear. "So, where should we shop first? Do you need any new bra's or..."

Your face flushes red and you pull your hand away from him. "So that was your plan all along? Pervert!" Despite walking through a busy crowd, your words do catch a few passerby's. Atsumu awkwardly laughs and laces his fingers back with yours. 

"I have no dirty intentions Y/N. You thought of it first." Atsumu turns the tables around and you're the one to feel awkward now. "But if you do need someone's opinion, I am available." 

You scoff, shoving him lightly with your other hand. He dodges it easily and chuckles wholeheartedly. You roll your eyes in response to his comment. The two of you enter a few boutiques and store buildings. Time quickly escapes the two of you and before you realize it, the afternoon arrives and you've wandered from Akihabara to taking a bus to Shibuya. 

You make a beeline towards an anime store, pulling Atsumu along. "H-Hey, what's caught your attention Y/N?" Atsumu is a bit disheveled from how quickly you've tugged him along. Your eyes light up when you see a new figure up on display of your favorite anime character. 

Atsumu holds back the smirk his lips twitch to form. "I see you're still into figure collecting. It's not something many people will think you have as a hobby Y/N."

"2D boys are better than 3D boys sometimes. They won't hurt my feelings since they don't exist in reality." You mutter under your breath honestly. Atsumu dramatically places a hand over his chest. 

"Ouch, that hurts. I'm a good looking guy and you'd choose this guy over me? I'm sure I can kick his ass in real life." Atsumu crosses his arms, glaring at the figure. "Isn't he like 5'2" anyway? I'm a giant compared to this short stack." 

You giggle at Atsumu, shaking your head. The two of you decide to enter the store instead of lingering around the storefront. With it being a weekend, the place is easily crowded. Atsumu stands closer to you the moment he realizes how many guys are in the shop. He wraps his arms around your waist when you stop to look at a few figures behind glass displays. Your heart jolts slightly from the action. "What are you doing 'Tsumu?" You turn your head slightly to look at him. 

"Making sure these nerds know that you're unavailable. Just keep looking at your 2D husbands." Atsumu teases you. He rests his head on your shoulder and points to one in the corner. "Who's that? He looks punchable." Atsumu's voice rings loudly in your ear, his breath tickling you. Your finger points to the same one he's pointing to. 

"He'd kick your ass."

"He looks like a clown though." Atsumu puckers his lips out. "What's with his torso anyway? Why is it a pink spiral?" 

You shrug in response. "I haven't finished the anime so I don't know much about him besides him being super overpowered. Also he has this weird obsession with kids." 

Atsumu knits his brows together. "Weird flex, but okay." 

"That's not a flex, idiot." You shake your head, giggling. 

"So you'd pick me over him though, right?" Atsumu wears a lopsided smile. You roll your eyes playfully and sigh. 

"You're just fishing for answers that leads me to saying I would pick you 'Tsumu." 

Atsumu huffs under his breath. He releases his hold on you when you continue to make your way around the store. Your eye catches sight of more figures with characters you're obsessed with but you notice how crowded the spot is. Atsumu follows Y/N's line of sight and he notices her hesitance to squeeze her way through. 

He notices a few customers leaving, a small opening for the two of them to walk over. Without a word, Atsumu grabs hold of Y/N's hand. She squeaks out his name but Atsumu pretends to not hear her. "Excuse us." Atsumu speaks up to a group of three friends. They apologize after scooting over to let the two of them by. 

"Oh. It's this guy again." Atsumu realizes who's in the glass display and scrunches his nose. You snicker in response when you get a closer look at the display. You squat down to look at the bottom display and Atsumu mimics your actions. He points at one of the figures. "Why is he holding the cup like that? Does he not know the handle is there for a reason?" 

Your eyes are more focused on the pricing. Your teeth clench in response. 

"Do you want it?" Atsumu looks over to you. "You haven't asked me to buy anything for you yet." 

52,687.50 yen gawks at you. You raise your hands up and shake your head. "There's no way. That's too expensive Atsumu." 

Atsumu returns his gaze at the price tag. He seems to contemplate about purchasing it for you. Standing up straight, you grab hold of Atsumu's hand to pull him away before he irrationally purchases it for you. Something tells you that he wouldn't hesitate to get it for you. "Let's get some lunch. You can treat me to that, okay?" 

Atsumu gives in and nods his head. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I should've expected this." Atsumu exhales when he looks over to you. You're peeling off the plastic wrapping that incases your tonkatsu sandwich from the convenience store. 

"What?" You wear a devious smile. He shakes his head and leans his back against the tree trunk. 

"Are you purposely trying to not let me spoil you today?" 

You take a bite of your sandwich and shake your head in response. "The weather is nice for us to eat outside. I don't want to be inside a stuffy café or restaurant. Besides, I miss the sandwiches from Japan. France is great with their pastries but nothing beats a Japanese sandwich without the crust." A smile forms on your face and you're in complete bliss when you take another bite. 

Atsumu leans forward and helps himself to your sandwich. Your brows furrow and your whine is muffled from your chewing. He smirks in response, chewing and swallowing his bite. "I'll just buy you another one Y/N." He laughs when he notices how fallen your expression is. 

Swallowing the piece in your mouth, you lower the little piece left in your hand. Reaching for his hand, you raise his sandwich towards your mouth and help yourself to his egg salad sandwich. Atsumu's cheeks heat up from your action. "Mines better." You speak up after swallowing the piece you bit off. 

Atsumu shakes his head and snickers under his breath. 

A cool breeze flutters through your hair and you turn your attention to the people who are also enjoying the weather at the park. The atmosphere is peaceful with the far off sound of kids shouting and laughing at the playground. Atsumu raises his bottle of orange soda to his lips, quietly sipping on it. He curiously looks over at Y/N from the corner of his eye.

He wonders if she's enjoying the date or if she finds it a bit too boring. These thoughts are something that never really crossed his mind. His previous dates are usually full of physical touch. But he's refrained himself from acting like that towards Y/N. Just the slight touch of her hand or his arms around her waist caused his heart to race incredibly. He wondered if it's the same for her. Even if it's just the slightest tug or waver of her heart, that's all he truly wanted. But deep down, Atsumu knows that his chances with her is slim to none. 

His expression falls slightly from his own thoughts. 

"'Tsumu?" Y/N's sweet voice calls out to him. She notices his somber facial expression. "Are you upset I ate your sandwich?"

Atsumu's expression softens when he hears her worries. He's about to tell her no but instead takes advantage of the situation. "Yes." He huffs under his breath and crosses his arms with one hand still holding onto his soda bottle. 

You scrunch your nose when you notice how childish Atsumu is pretending to act. You decide to play along. Folding your arms you huff out and pout. "You didn't see me being super upset when you took a bite of mine." 

Atsumu gawks in response. But he's unsure how to retort back to that. His original plan to take advantage of the situation falls through and he's fallen into her palm instead. 

You giggle when you catch Atsumu being restless and speechless. 

"You know...I can't find myself ever winning against you Y/N. No matter how much I try, you're always a step ahead of me." Atsumu speaks in a low tone, unraveling his crossed arms. He wears a small smile and his eyes are gentle when he stares at the orange soda in his hand. "But the thing is...you turn around and help me back up." 

You quietly listen to Atsumu, your chest tightening up when he speaks more seriously. 

"Every time I'm stuck on an assignment, I notice the way you purposely tilt your paper for me to easily see it. Or how you're the loudest one to cheer for me on the bleachers during a rough game. Whenever I'd get an injury, you were there. I figured, this is how it should be. This feels right." Atsumu lowers his drink to his side. His fingers run through the grass beside him. He pauses before continuing his train of thought. 

"Of course some things changed when you were Osamu's. Your attention was more to him than it was on me. I understood that but it still hurt nevertheless." His hand grips a handful of grass. "But nothing can compare to when you were completely out of my reach." 

Your eyes lower down to your lap. Atsumu is mentioning the moment you left Japan. You didn't really tell anyone but your parents. 

A frown deepens on Atsumu's face and his eyes begin to waver when he rips the grass out of the dirt. "I went over to your place the weekend after our graduation and your parents informed me that you left a day after graduation. My world shattered from their words. I was furious that you hadn't told me a single thing. I questioned why you hadn't brought it up when we had the brief conversation of congratulating one another for completing high school." 

Atsumu shifts in his spot. He turns to look at your forlorn expression. Your eyes remain on your lap and you didn't have the courage to see what expression Atsumu is making. His hand trembles when he reaches over to tuck your hair behind your ear. His finger brushes against your ear and you stiffen in response. 

Instead of dropping his hand, Atsumu rests his palm on your cheek. His words are choked up and you clearly hear the pain he's suppressed. "The one thing that ate at me was the fact that you were no longer in my reach. You wouldn't be there when I'm at my lowest or when I needed you the most." 

You bite down on your lower lip, hanging your head down. Atsumu rubs his thumb against your cheek in slow circular motions. "I don't care if I'll never win against you Y/N. All that I care now is for you to be here. Even if it's not with me." 

His words catches your attention and you turn to look at him. You're taken aback when you notice how close his face is to yours. "I said I didn't want to treat you like the other girls I take out on dates, but I'm desperate for the touch of your lips Y/N. Will you allow me to be selfish?" His husky tone fills your ears and his breath tickles against your lips. The gentle strokes of his thumb against your cheek and his outpouring emotions creates a safe atmosphere for you. 

You're curious if your heart will sway if you kissed Atsumu.

_Would a hidden feeling for Atsumu bloom if you locked your lips against his?_

The first initial kiss was abrupt and shocked you.

_But now that the atmosphere is right...will the result change?_

Without verbally answering, you slowly close your eyes and lean forward. 

Atsumu's heart pounds against his chest when he stares at Y/N. She's quietly allowing him to kiss her without putting up a front. He feels a moment of happiness and nervousness. For him, this is a dream come true. But he's sure for her, it's just a test of where her heart lays. 

The mood is different than the one at the izakaya. Atsumu hears his heartbeat in his eardrums. His breathing is unsteady when he leans in. The moment his lip touches hers, everything feels so right. His eyelids grow heavy and he closes them. 

You feel Atsumu's nervous lips against yours. The kiss is much different than the first one you shared. You're not being held down by Atsumu like before and you're not as stunned. But one thing remains the same. 

_You don't feel the spark._

Your brows furrow together as you grow upset and dishearten by the fact. Atsumu is someone who would give you the entire world without hesitance. But your heart still belongs to the one man who's terrible at voicing his feelings. 

_Osamu._

His name causes a chill to run down your spine and your heart to ache. 

You pull yourself away from Atsumu and quietly apologize. "I'm sorry Atsumu...I'm such an ass for not feeling the same way." 

Atsumu shakes his head. His hand that rests on your cheek, runs through your hair before it falls to his side. "You can't control who your heart races for Y/N. I have to accept that fact." He stretches his arms up towards the sky and exhales loudly. "On the bright side, I was able to tell you how I feel and I got to take you out on a date with it ending in a kiss." 

Atsumu dryly chuckles to himself and you can only look at him with an empty expression. His brown eyes flick over to you and he wears a half smile. "Should I take you home now?" 

Shaking your head, you tell Atsumu you'd like to be alone to clear your mind. He hesitates to leave you alone at first but you insist that you'll be fine. "Just text me when you get home safely or else I'll feel uneasy." Atsumu stands up and pats the dirt and grass off of his pants. 

The moment you're completely alone, you let out a staggered exhale. You pinch the bridge of your nose and annoyance swirls around your mind. Sitting still isn't easing up your uneasy mindset. 

Events of last night with Osamu are clouding back and you only regret how things unraveled. Standing up from your spot, you decide to walk around Shibuya to get your mind off things. 


	14. Luck or pure coincidence

"Osamu, that's the third bowl you've messed up." A server places a ramen bowl in front of the bar table with annoyance. "You're making me look like a fool. Bowing and apologizing to these customers."

The owner of the restaurant overhears the conversation from his station. He places the grilled gyoza's on a plate and places it in front of the server. "Tobi, don't talk to your own coworkers like that. If you have a complaint to make, make it to me." 

The server shrinks when the boss clicks back. "Now go take this to table 8." Without a word the server quickly grabs the plate of gyoza's and scurries towards a table in the back. Clicking his tongue, the boss walks over to Osamu who's absentmindedly washing some dishes. "What's going on Osamu? Are you feeling sick or something? If so, you shouldn't be here." 

Osamu lowers the plate in his hand, a sigh escaping from him. "Can I ask you something Todori?" 

Todori raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "What is it? If I have an answer, I'd gladly tell you." 

"How do I express my opinion without getting choked up or angry?" Osamu turns to look at Todori with a serious gaze. Todori ponders on the question. He folds his arms together and taps a finger to his chin. 

"Speak slowly?" Todori knits his brows together and shrugs. "If you're in a rush to say things aloud, your words can get construed and your thoughts are all over the place. You'll start saying things you don't mean and then you'll begin to panic about the things you're spewing out." 

Osamu intently takes in Todori's advice. He nods his head and returns his attention to the dishes. Todori observes Osamu's sullen face. He pats Osamu's shoulder and takes the plate in his hands away from him. "Seems like your head is in the clouds. Go home early today. I can handle the lunch and dinner shift alone." 

Osamu snaps out of his thoughts to look at Todori. "Are you sure--" 

"Go. That's an order Osamu. I'll see you tomorrow." Todori jerks his head to the side to tell Osamu to leave. Without another word Osamu exits from the kitchen and hangs up his apron. He doesn't utter a goodbye to any of his coworkers when he slips out from the front door. 

Osamu's too distracted with his thoughts to hear the squeals from the girls that wait in the line to enter the restaurant. His fingers run through his grey hair, ruffling it in annoyance when he blends within the crowd in the busy streets of Shibuya. 

He's running on three hours of sleep and exhaustion is the last thing he's feeling right now. He's fueled with anger at himself and constant worry about the date Atsumu is on with Y/N.

When he was getting ready in the morning, Atsumu was strangely already awake and in the bathroom before him. Atsumu had the nerve to tell him that he had a date planned with Y/N. 

_How could he so casually go on a date with his brothers ex?_

Even if the three were friends at one point.

Osamu clicks his tongue with irritation. He needs to reach out to Y/N and have a proper conversation with her without any distractions of a party or Atsumu. But how can he do that if he didn't have her number or knows her whereabouts right now?

_Should he cave and ask Atsumu for her number?_

_Maybe one of his friends had her number?_

Osamu slows his steps when he waits at a crosswalk. He raises his eyes up to look across towards the crossing light. As if fate had aligned for him, he notices a familiar face. One that causes his heart to skip and his breath to hitch. 

_What are the odds for him to see Y/N?_

It has to be one in a billion chances. His surprised expression falls when he notices her melancholy expression. Despite looking so down, she's utterly beautiful. Osamu feels a bit jealous that Atsumu saw her first today. He wondered why she is alone though. 

_Did the two get into an argument?_

_Or maybe she's just leaving from their date?_

Atsumu wouldn't have let her walk home alone though.

Osamu's thoughts bubble up one after the other and he grows frantic when the light flashes on for the pedestrians to cross. 

**He has to go to her.**

This is his chance and he can't let it slip away.

Weaving through the crowd, his heart races when he loses sight of her. His eyes dart left and right searching for the girl who he desperately wants to talk to. Others walk past Osamu when he stops in the middle of the crosswalk to calm his panicked heart. His eyes widen when he spots her just where he was a moment ago. Without a second thought, he calls out her name. He's unsure if she's heard him past the sounds of the city. But she does. 

You hear a familiar voice call out your name that snaps you out of your thoughts. Turning around, you find it hard to pinpoint the owner of the voice. But it's not long before the very person shows up in front of you. 

You're in disbelief when you see Osamu run towards you. He grabs hold of your wrist and his chest heaves up and down roughly. You notice the shirt that clings onto him. A ramen logo plasters on the right corner of his black tee. You then remember Kita telling you that Osamu worked at a ramen restaurant in Shibuya. 

_Is it luck or pure coincidence for you two to cross paths like this?_

Osamu's grip on your wrist brings your attention back to him. He stares directly in your eyes with a stern look on his face. "We need to talk." His steely tone and grey eyes have captivated your entire being. 

_You hate how easily he affects you._

But you also agree to his statement. 

Maybe without the distraction of the party and others being around will have a different outcome. Or maybe it won't. Either way, you wouldn't feel content if the two of you continued to hold back your thoughts like this. If you had to scream and cry just to get your thoughts across, you would do so. 

"Alright. Let's talk at my place." You weakly mutter out, pulling your hand free from his grasp. 

Osamu strains himself from reaching out towards her wrist again. He forces his hands into his pockets and quietly walks beside her. The two remain quiet the entire trip towards her apartment. 

This quietness is more suffocating than this mornings walk with Atsumu. 

_It's the complete polar opposite._


	15. Tell me loud and clear

Your heart beats a mile a minute the moment you step to the side to let Osamu inside of your apartment. He seems hesitant when he takes off his shoes at the front entrance.

"You can take a seat in the living room. I just need to change into something more comfortable if that's okay with you." You speak softly, barely a whisper. Osamu casts his eyes over to the sofa before he reaches out for your wrist again.

"Could..." His eyes are troubled while his face is expressionless. "Could we talk first? I'll leave right after. I'm sure you're exhausted from your date with Atsumu."

You notice the slight muscle twitch in Osamu's face when he mentions your date with Atsumu. His jaw tightens and he grits his teeth. His grey eyes avoid your gaze. You part your lips slightly, "Alright."

Osamu releases your wrist once he gets your okay. He walks over to the sofa and sits down. You timidly follow after him and sit yourself down at the other end of the sofa. Neither of you are comfortable enough to sit close to one another.

The distance a resemblance of your relationship.

The two of you are at arms reach of one another but there's something stopping the two of you from closing the gap.

An eerie silence fills the lack of conversation. Osamu clasps his hands together, his legs spread apart and he leans forward with his head hanging low. "I'm sorry about last night." He initiates the conversation with an apology first.

You're surprised and moved from this. At least you received an apology for last night.

Osamu's hand nervously holds onto a ring that's looped around the silver chain that he hid under his shirt. Your eyes cast down to the ring and you wondered what the significance the ring has to Osamu. The way he carefully holds it, must mean it's important. "Things escalated quickly and I completely shut down." Osamu swallows the saliva that builds up in his mouth. His throat feels incredibly dry and his heart is skipping like crazy. Being alone in Y/N's apartment is more nerve wracking than it should be.

He's unable to think properly when his mind wanders to the thoughts of her being alone abroad.

_Did she feel lonely being in a different country?_

_Or was she comforted by some other guy?_

_Why is he having these thoughts all of a sudden?_

He has other things he needs to bring up.

"I'm sorry too. I said some harsh things while I was upset." Y/N speaks up from Osamu's silence.

You purse your lips and tap your finger nervously against the armrest of the sofa. Your chest tightens and your words are stuck in your throat. This conversation is too delicate and a single wrong slip of the tongue can cause this all to shatter. The air around you seems thick and you find it hard to breath. Despite this being your own apartment.

"I'm sure you have several questions that need answers." Osamu sits up straight, he sums up the courage to look over at Y/N. She slowly turns her attention over to him and he feels a chill run down his arms when their eyes lock on one another. There's a flicker in her eyes, her facial expression still.

"Why..." Y/N begins to speak but her words grow silent and stuck in her throat. Her brows furrow together and her eyes narrow on Osamu's face. "Why did you push me away?" Her hand balls up into a fist and it's obvious the pain from three years ago are still affecting her. "I've always been by your side through thick and thin Osamu. I can't wrap my mind around to why you decided breaking up was the right choice. I thought, maybe it's me. Maybe I'm the problem. Maybe I was a bit too confident that I was the one for you like you were the one for me."

"No." Osamu cuts Y/N off before she said anything more. Her words chipped at his heart.

"No, what?" Y/N tilts her head.

He bites his bottom lip, inhaling deeply. "You weren't the problem Y/N. It was me. I was the problem." His answer is completely cliché and it's no surprise when he sees Y/N look away. Osamu begins to panic that he's lost her interest. "I thought too much about myself and not us."

You don't word a response.

"I worried about my future and then I started to question our relationship."

"Why did you?" Y/N's tone is tainted with pain. "I only had feelings for you Osamu."

"I know, but--" Osamu's mind draws a blank. He's cursing himself for not forming an answer.

"I don't want to hear an excuse Osamu." Y/N blurts out. "Just tell me honestly why you broke up with me so I can get over this breakup. Because I'm not sure you understand the repercussions of your actions three years ago."

"You're not the only one that felt pain from the breakup Y/N."

"None of us would be hurting if you hadn't broken us up Osamu." Y/N quickly clicks back.

Osamu tightens his jaw, his eyes gazing at her flustered expression.

"Why are you not telling me the reason why you broke up with me? You're just dodging the question. What's the point of you being here if you're not going to talk? Should I just pour out my feelings to you again like I had that day when I was crying and screaming out for you on my knees? My eyes swollen from my tears and my heart feeling as if it's been ripped out of my chest and trampled on?" Y/N's flurry of words causes Osamu to further forget his thoughts. He feels guilty enough for his actions but her constant jabs at him is too much for him to take in all at once. His calmness snaps in a matter of seconds.

"Stop." Osamu's steely tone rings out in the quiet apartment. He stands up and towers over Y/N with his hands pinned on each side of her against the sofa. Y/N glares into his grey eyes without a trace of panic.

"What now? Are you trying to taunt me by towering over me Osamu? Are you trying to make me feel weak and small?" You raise your voice, anger fuming within you.

He clicks his tongue and shuts his eyes. "I need you to stop talking for just a second so I can get my thoughts together."

"You had three years to get your thoughts together Osamu." Resting your hands on his chest, you shove him away and storm towards your bedroom.

Osamu grows agitated with Y/N's slick tongue. Before she's able to close the door in front of him, his hand slaps against the door to keep it ajar. Y/N glares at him and she tries to push her weight against the door. But it's no use when Osamu easily keeps the door slightly ajar. "You're being a bit childish right now Y/N." Osamu wears an empty expression, his eyes glossed over. "We're not done talking."

"You aren't, but I am. I thought for just a moment we could talk things over but we're just running around in circles with our heads chopped off. Just leave Osamu. We're not going to solve anything like this. It's best if we just left things like they are now."

"As if I'd do that." Osamu forces the door open and you step back from the force. He catches your moment of shock to his advantage. Everything that happens the next second is a blur when you find yourself pinned against the back of your door, your lips locked against Osamu's.

The anger that is pent up suddenly disperses and your mind grows empty. There's a moment of peace when you feel Osamu's lips against yours. But you're reminded of how nothing's progressed between your conversation. Your hand slaps across Osamu's face and he pulls his lips away from you.

"Why did you slap me but not Atsumu?" Osamu's husky tone fumbles from his lips when he catches his breath. "Why did you welcome him back with open arms and go out on a date with him as if you had not dated me? How does that make me feel Y/N?"

"Do I have to remind you that you broke up with me Osamu? I can kiss whoever I want." You glare at the man who towers above you. While you mentally curse your heart for skipping when you shared the kiss with Osamu.

His brows furrow together from your answer. "How many guys have you kissed Y/N?"

"Why does it matter to you Osamu?" You attempt to wiggle yourself out from his grasp but he grabs hold of your wrists, raising them up by your head. He hastily locks his lips with yours and you grow weak from his lips against yours.

The anger and craving for his touch confuses you. You want to be upset at him for being an ass. He had yet to answer any of your questions and now he's doing whatever he pleased without your consideration.

Osamu pulls away and speaks in a ragged breath. "Because I love you Y/N. The reason why I was too afraid to confront you sooner...the reason why I broke up with you...it's all because I was afraid of how much I loved you."

"What? As if I would believe--mmph?!" Your words are muffled with another desperate kiss.

Osamu bites down on your lower lip, growling under his breath. "Shut up and listen to me Y/N. You said you wanted answers, right?" His deep tone is painfully sexy and you grow weak to his demands.

"Fuck you, Osamu." Your voice comes out weak and shaky. You give up on wiggling out of his hold. There's no way you can win against Osamu. His strength doubled yours.

Osamu bites your neck and a moan slips out from your lips. "Did I not say for you to shut up and listen to me, Y/N?" You grow red in the face from the noise you've released. But Osamu doesn't bring attention to it when he continues his explanation. "Remember when I said I was afraid something would pull us away? I learn later that...something was me. You tried to console me but I kept on shutting you down because of my insecurities."

Your eyes dart to the side, your lips twitching to say something.

"To be honest, I was worried I couldn't make you happy. I didn't know whether I would be able to provide you the life you dreamed of."

Your heart drops when you hear his reasoning. The look on his face leaves no trace of a lie. Osamu's been burdened with these thoughts for years. The hollowness in his grey eyes tells the truth and you grow annoyed at how he's kept this truth from you after all these years. "Who said you have to do that alone Osamu?" Your voice is louder than you anticipated.

"Who said you had to provide for me? We could've done this together like I suggested." Your brows knit together when you glare at Osamu's blank expression. "Did I not tell you that we can work things out together because that's what we do best?" Your wrists easily slip out of Osamu's hands when he loses his grip.

Your finger jabs at his chest several times with each sentence you angrily shout out. The tears begin to sting the corner of your eyes. You couldn't accept the fact that this is the true reason for why you lost three years of your relationship. "Why were you selfishly trying to do everything yourself Osamu? A relationship consists of two people, not one. You selfish asshole." Your loud tone becomes a weak whisper when you clutch onto his shirt with your hands. Your eyes stain with tears when you roughly tug his shirt, back and forth.

Osamu silently watches Y/N cry out in front of him.

"I spent the last three years trying to forget about you. I left the country to pursue my dreams but nothing could fill the empty hole you had left." Balling up your fists, you begin to slam them against Osamu's chest. He doesn't put up a fight when you lash out on him. Sadness and anger melt into one. Your body begins to tremble as you cry out the pain you've carried. Your hand falls from his chest and you clutch the top of your dress. "I should run off with Atsumu--"

A look of panic flickers in Osamu's eyes. He cuts Y/N off before she can say anything more. He grips onto her jaw with his hand and raises her chin up, his grey eyes waver when they drill through Y/N. "I won't let you do that."

"You don't own me Osamu." You attempt to pry his hand away. Your words hit him directly and his hand falls from your face. He looks like he's given up on himself but there's a glimmer that crosses his eyes.

"I might not. But I still own your heart Y/N." His eyes lower to your chest.

_You hate how right he is._

You try to put up a front with knit brows and balled up fists. "How can you be so sure?"

Osamu attempts to grab your hand but you slap it away in defense. Sadly he catches your fist in his palm. "You wouldn't put up this much of a fight if I were wrong Y/N."

"Shut up. You're wrong." You roughly pull your hand back to your side. Your eyes don't meet Osamu's gaze.

A silence finally enters your heated conversation. You find yourself being stubborn and childish when you're cornered like this.

"Prove it to me Y/N. Tell me right now that you hate me. Tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed earlier. Tell me how much you don't want my touch against your soft skin. Because personally, that's something I cannot do." Osamu ruffles his hair in annoyance. He looks away and sighs.

"Because I want nothing more than your touch and lips on mine." He growls under his breath through clench teeth. "I've overstepped my boundaries already by kissing you hastily and I apologize." Osamu voices out his thoughts. He slowly returns his gaze over to you and speaks in a taunting whisper. "So tell me loud and clear that you want nothing to do with me, baby girl."


	16. I love you

With bated breath and glaring eyes, your mind draws a blank from Osamu's words. "I'm not your baby gi--" Osamu's raised eyebrow causes you to choke up on your words. The intense stare he gives you is enough for you to be put in your place. 

"Come again?" Osamu takes one step forward, his tone a low growl. 

You gulp in response, eyes still on Osamu's face. His hand gingerly cups your jaw. Osamu grazes his thumb against your lips and speaks in a soft whisper. "I'm waiting Y/N. Tell me loud and clear that you want nothing to do with me and I'll leave for good." 

His words sends a chill down your spine and your words are stuck in your throat. 

_Of course that is the last thing you want him to do._

Osamu leaving from your life forever is an idea you feared the most. You force yourself to look away from him and scrunch your face in annoyance. 

**You feel pathetic for wanting him so badly.**

But it's hard to resist him when he's so damn sexy when he's acting like this. 

You extend a hand up to dig your nails into his wrist. Osamu grits his teeth from the pain but he remains calm. "Fuck you Osamu." You hiss out before roughly jerking his arm down, forcing him to lean forward. Your lips roughly press against his. 

Osamu's mind completely blanks out and his breath hitches when he feels Y/N's soft plush lips against his. Her kisses are full of anger causing them to be heated and sloppy. Osamu clutches the back of her head, keeping her lips on his. 

The two begin to kiss to make up the loss time. Because of their inner frustrations, the two release their anger with rough kisses and lip biting. Osamu slowly guides Y/N towards her bed, their lips hardly parting from one another. 

You feel Osamu gaining control over the situation. You can't just let him have everything he wants. You have to be **selfish** too. Your tongue parts his lips apart and there's a soft groan rumbling from his throat. The sound pleasant to your ears. 

Osamu melts into your palm as you flick against his tongue and explore his mouth. He struggles to regain the reigns in the situation when your hand rubs at his crotch. He whines slightly when you squeeze the sensitive area. 

Osamu pulls away to catch his breath. He's not stupid to not know that Y/N is trying to take the lead. But he wouldn't let her have her way. It seems like she's forgotten who's the leader when it comes to the bedroom. His mouth attacks her collarbone. Gliding his tongue against her bare skin, she squirms underneath him. 

_Damn, did he miss her sweet whimpers._

You roughly cup Osamu's face, pulling him back to your lips. Your eyes and his are both the same-- clouded with lust and desire. Osamu breaks the moment of eye contact by peppering you with kisses down your jawline. He climbs onto the bed with his knees on each side of your thighs. 

Having him tower over you like this easily makes you more aroused. Your heart is skipping like crazy and you're slowly forgetting about how angry you are. 

"I think you've forgotten who takes charge in the bedroom, baby girl." Osamu huskily grunts into your ear. He feels your hand find it's way to his hardon again. "I don't know what you've been up to the last three years, but let me remind you that I am the one in charge." 

Your face flushes and the tips of your ears redden from his stern tone. "Oh yeah?" You try to not let his words waver you too much. There's no way you're going to be submissive to him already. 

**He has to fight for it.**

Your hand skillfully unclasps his belt and the button to his pants. 

Osamu's eyes widen for a moment, shocked at how quickly Y/N's hands are. 

_When did she manage to unzip his pants?_

There's a devious glint in her eyes and an alluring smile to match. 

_Damn her._

Osamu struggles to not make a mess already in his boxers. Her facial expression alone is enough for him to release. He wonders if she realizes how sexy she is when she's in her element. There's a slight jab in his heart when he thinks about her sexual escapades in France. Someone else other than him saw her like this and it doesn't sit well with him. 

The slight annoyance rises in Osamu and he takes back the reigns to the situation. One hand rests on the back of Y/N's head, his lips pressing roughly against hers. His other hand slips under her summer dress. Y/N quickly squeezes her legs together in defiance. Her hands extend down to stop his hand. 

Osamu gently bites her tongue and glares at her. A soft muffle moan escapes from her and he feels her loosen her grip on his lowered hand. Pulling his hand away from her hair, Osamu grabs hold of her wrists and raises them above her head. "Be a good girl Y/N. If not, I have no choice but to be rough." Osamu speaks in a low tone. His lips kiss against her soft pink lips over and over. She puts up a fight being as stubborn as she is but her lips returning his kisses proves that she's only putting up a front. 

Osamu lets out a sweet hum when he grabs a handful of her thick thighs. He pulls his lips away from her to pay attention to something just as important. 

_Y/N's body._

Her body made him weak in the knees in the past and he wants to refresh his memory of this body of hers.

Osamu slowly raises her dress up and Y/N whines in response. "D-Don't look at me with those eyes of yours Osamu...it's making me flustered." Her cheeks puff out slightly and he chuckles at her sudden adorable behavior. He pays her no mind when his heart pounds against his chest the further he pulls her dress up. 

"I'm trusting you won't fight back when I let go of your wrists Y/N." Osamu firmly speaks to her before lowering himself to her lower half. Y/N scoots further up on the bed, shyly looking away as she gives Osamu more room on the bed. Seems like her will to fight against him is slipping away and she's giving into her desires more. 

Osamu losers his lips onto her thigh. He parts her legs open for better access. She twitches from each kiss that he presses against her soft skin. His hand kneads her thighs when he turns his attention to her stomach. Y/N quickly places her hand over the pudge, embarrassed and insecure of the area. Osamu lightly slaps her hand away, flicking his eyes up at her. She purses her lips, her eyes showing that she wants to say something but she remains mute. 

Lowering his eyes down back to her stomach, Osamu presses feather like kisses to her stomach. Y/N squirms from the ticklish feeling. "O-Osamu!" 

The corner of his lips curls into a smile when he hears her whine. Ignoring her, Osamu gently sucks on her stomach and a pleasant squeal escapes from Y/N's throat. Osamu continues to suck and kiss her stomach while his hand slowly rubs her inner thigh. He gulps when his thumb brushes against her panties. He's a bit nervous and anxious when he feels how damp she's gotten. Osamu ideally wants to pounce on her but teasing her like this is good punishment for the stress he's been put through these past few weeks. 

However, this punishment is also a punishment to him. 

Pulling his lips away from her stomach, Osamu gently kisses her panties. Y/N nibbles her lip, watching him with begging eyes. 

You grow annoyed at how much Osamu is teasing you. "Do you want me to hate you more Osamu? Teasing isn't nice..." 

He smirks at your words. "What do you want then Y/N? You didn't tell me earlier that you want nothing to do with me. So what is it?" 

Saliva builds up in your mouth and you swallow it hard. Osamu wears a smirk, his eyes glimmering as he taunts you. He knows exactly what you want and what you want is **him**. He's just as bad as fishing for words out of you as Atsumu. You didn't want to give in. But telling him exactly what you want may cause him to be in shock and disbelief. That possibility seems rewarding in itself. 

Pulling your panties to the side, your eyes soften when you look at Osamu's grey eyes. 

"I want you." 

Your tone comes out a bit pleading and your cheeks flush from your request. Osamu's eyes slowly widens in shock. His breathing staggers and you see the obvious bewilderment in his eyes. He didn't expect to hear this from you and you're sure of it. 

Osamu clears his throat, his eyes darting to the side. He feels his face heat up and his confidence from earlier is shaken up. Scrunching his nose, he bites his inner cheek. "How can you ask me with a face like that Y/N..." Osamu's heart is fluttering and he clenches his hands on her blanket. 

"A face like what?" You purposely shoot a seductive look over to Osamu, your voice slightly high pitch. His nostrils flare and his hooded eyes flick over to you. There's a taunting look in his eyes and you know you're in trouble with a look like that. But that's the point. You smirk to yourself when you find Osamu roughly kissing your lips again. 

"You've really been naughty Y/N." Osamu speaks between heated kisses. A moan slips out of your lips when Osamu thrusts his cock in you without any warning. 

"Are you going to punish me?" You're moaning between words when you feel Osamu thrust roughly inside of your tight walls. His lips attack your neck with several kisses and rough sucking. Your hand flies towards the back of his head where you begin to run your fingers through his grey locks. 

"Of course, baby girl. Why wouldn't I?" Osamu growls. His breath tickles your neck and your mind is scattered when his tongue glides against your ear. The sensation is different and it causes your body to litter with goosebumps. The hairs on your arms rise and your legs widen automatically to feel Osamu's length thrust deeper within your walls. 

Osamu grunts when he realizes just how aroused Y/N is. From their dirty talks to her insides squeezing the hell out of his cock, Osamu is beginning to lose himself. 

_He missed this._

This moment of intimacy between Y/N is like no other. 

**Her touch, voice, warmth-- everything.**

He's such a dumbass for letting her go.

Osamu wraps Y/N in his arms, holding her tightly as he thrusts himself in her tight walls. A lewd wet sound loudens with each slap of his cock in her tight cunt. Y/N's moans bubble out from her throat and fills his ears like a harmony. Gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes closed, Osamu mutters several I love you's and I'm sorry's. 

You grow overwhelmed by Osamu's cock and his words. 

"I love you Y/N. I love you. I love you. I'm such a dumbass for letting you go." Osamu grunts out, his lips kissing your forehead. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much pain. I can never forgive myself for doing so." Something wet falls on your cheek and you flutter your eyes open. 

Your heart is in your throat when you watch the man who's towering over you, cry. Osamu fumbles out more apologies and your heart aches. You're split from feeling sad and aroused at the same time. 

But Osamu makes up your mind for you when his last thrust is the final straw to reaching your high. It must be the same for him as well when he quickly pulls out while you cry out Osamu's name in a chant. 

His chest heaves up and down as he watches his white liquids stain your stomach. His eyes dart over to your night stand and he spots a tissue box. Osamu grabs a few tissues to clean up the mess he's made on you before fixing his pants. His eyes slowly meets your dazed one. With your high coming to an end, your mind is more clear. You slowly sit up and stare at Osamu. There's an awkward silence between the two of you. 

_What should you say about his rambling earlier?_

Clearing your throat, you nibble your bottom lip. "You know...I think you were punishing yourself more than you were punishing me Osamu. I don't think that's how you planned to handle things during sex." 

Osamu grows embarrassed. He hides his face with his hand. "Shut up..."

A light snicker escapes your lips and you reach out to grab his other hand. Osamu stiffens in response and he slowly lowers his hand from his face. "Tell me you love me again." 

Osamu stares at you with widen eyes. You part your lips slightly and repeat yourself, your hand squeezing his. "Tell me you love me Osamu. I want to hear it loud and clear." 

The corner of his lips curl and he scoffs when he realizes you're using his own words against him. His grey eyes lower to the blanket and you watch him inhale deeply. He seems to gather his thoughts and Osamu flicks his eyes over to you. He leans forward, raising your chin slightly with the tip of his fingers. "I love you Y/N." With a husky voice, Osamu presses a soft kiss to your lips. 

Your eyes waver and you swallow the saliva that's build up in your mouth. 

"I'll tell you as many times as you want if that's something you want." Osamu's breath tickles your lips when he pulls away. You stare at his long lashes before taking in his entire face. "Will you give me a second chance to make things right?" The hand you hold onto slips from your grasp to grip onto yours. 

With his other hand, Osamu straightens up Y/N's messy hair. His eyes stare at Y/N lovingly and he takes in every little detail of her face. From the faint acne scars to her cute button nose and soft lips. Her eyes seem to search for any trace of hesitance in his words. What he's stating is something he feels strongly of. Osamu wants nothing more than a second chance. Fate seems to align the two not once, not twice, but three times now. 

"You promise to work things together, right?" Y/N speaks up timidly. 

Osamu rests his forehead against hers and whispers, "Of course. I promise." She adorably raises her pinky up and he snickers in response. With a smile, Osamu raises his pinky up to wrap around her small one. Y/N surprises Osamu with a gentle kiss. 

Her kiss pulls at his heartstrings and a wave of sadness and happiness washes over him. He's thankful for another chance at love again with Y/N. He had believed that this moment wouldn't happen with how often he fucked up his chances. Osamu greedily leans in to kiss Y/N when he feels her pull away. His kisses are desperate and the emptiness in his chest begins to fill when she returns each kiss of his. The tears from earlier sting the corner of his eyes. 

"Thank you Y/N." Osamu whispers between kisses and falling tears.

You pull away when you hear the slight whimper in Osamu's tone. Your brows knit together and you raise your hand up to flick his tears away with your thumb. "You're more emotional than I thought Osamu." You purposely tease him to cheer him up. 

"Shut up. This won't happen often." Osamu grumbles under his breath, sniffling. 

You giggle in response, leaning up slightly to kiss the corner of his eyes. "Of course not. I'm here to kiss your tears away now Osamu." 

Osamu feels his heart ache from Y/N's sweet words. 

There's absolutely **no way** he's letting a sweet person like her go **ever** again. 

His muscular arms wraps around her frame and he pulls her close. Osamu strokes the back of Y/N's head and the familiar smell of floral fills his nose. Osamu then rests his head in the crook of her neck and whispers, "I love you dearly." 


	17. His cute jealousy

Your bedroom paints in the colors of orange, yellow, and pink from the sunset that pours through the sheer curtains. You've fallen asleep somewhere between after your intimate moment with Osamu and your serious conversation. 

A gentle stroke to your hair causes your eyes to slowly open. Your vision is blurry and you rub your eyes in hopes it'll clear away the blurriness. 

"It seems like we both fell asleep." Osamu's groggy voice catches your attention and your heart skips when you realize he's still here. Fluttering your eyes back open, you're greeted with a small smile. His eyes soften when you make eye contact. Osamu looks at you as if you're the most precious treasure. 

His fingers tuck a few stray hairs behind your ear. "Did you have a good sleep, princess?" 

Your eyes widen and a blush streaks across your face from the nickname. Shyly, you nod your head. "How long were you awake?" 

Osamu stretches his arms and slowly sits up in your bed. He runs his hand through his grey hair, ruffling it. "Not long. Maybe twenty minutes?" 

"Twenty minutes? Why didn't you wake me up?" You slowly sit up and yawn. Osamu turns his gaze over to you with a small smile. He leans over to press a soft kiss to your forehead. 

"I just wanted to admire your beauty. Is that a crime?" 

Your hands automatically cover your face. "That's so cheesy Osamu." You sputter out, feeling embarrassed from his comment. He dryly chuckles and pries your hands away from your face. 

"Can you blame me? I haven't seen you in years Y/N." 

"Who's fault is that?" You make a witty response and Osamu pinches your cheek in retaliation. He playfully rolls his eyes and envelopes you in a tight hug. The sunset that colors your room begins to darken. 

Osamu exhales, his shoulders drooping. "I should head home soon. I'm sure Atsumu is waiting for me back at the apartment to tell me about his date with you. Which, by the way..." Osamu stares at you sternly. "What did you two exactly do on the date?" 

Raising an eyebrow, you mischievously smirk when you notice his jealousy. "Have Atsumu tell you." 

Osamu's brows knit together and your breath hitches when he softly bites your bottom lip. Your cheeks flush red in response. He pulls away and repeats the question with the same stern tone. Pursing your lips, you mutter softly under your breath. The tips of your ears red. "We just walked around Akihabara and Shibuya. Atsumu was about to drop an outrageous amount of money on me for this figure I was looking at but I stopped him. We then ate convenience store sandwiches at a park and..." Your voice trails off when you recall the kiss Atsumu requested. 

Osamu wears a curious expression when he notices you've gone quiet suddenly. "And?" He nudges your shoulder. 

You awkwardly scratch the side of your cheek and gaze at the ceiling. "He wanted a kiss and I gave him one." Your words are slurred when you quickly say them. But no matter how quickly you spoke, Osamu still managed to hear your sentence. You hesitate to look over to Osamu who's grown quiet. 

He scrunches his nose and exhales under his breath. "Did...you like the kiss?" His eyes stare at his lap when you look over. You notice his left hand clutching onto the bedsheet. Carefully, you extend a hand to pry his clutched one. Osamu slowly turns his attention over to your face. 

"I apologized to Atsumu after the kiss. Someone else was on my mind when we kissed." Your hand grips tightly onto Osamu's and you feel his stiff muscles relax. His scrunched face looks more relieved when he hears your answer. Osamu purses his lips and lowers his eyes to his lap for a moment. Even in the darkness of your room you can see his cheeks heating up into a cherry red. You smile at the sight. 

"What time will you be out of class tomorrow?" Osamu changes the topic and his eyes rest on your face. 

Tilting your head, your brows raise. "Around 2PM." 

"Free up some time tomorrow for me. I'll send you an address and I want you there at 4PM." Osamu kisses your lips and gets out of bed. You quickly get out of bed to follow him out of your bedroom. 

"Are you going to tell me why?" You watch Osamu slip on his sneakers when he walks over to the foyer. He wears a smile when he looks over to you. He raises his slender pointer finger over his lips with a wink. 

"Nope. Just make sure to be there. No need to dress up either. I'll see you tomorrow Y/N. Make sure to lock the door when I leave, okay?" Osamu walks over to you, giving you one final hug and a kiss to your forehead before slipping out of the door. 

You couldn't slip in a single word from the quick exchange of goodbyes. Shaking your head, you lock the door with a smile on your face. "What is he planning?"


	18. Brotherly talks

"I'm home." Osamu calls out from the front foyer. Atsumu hurries over from the kitchen to greet Osamu at the front entrance. 

"Welcome home." Atsumu eyes Osamu with a smile. "How'd it go?" 

Osamu raises a brow, walking himself towards the kitchen. He notices a pile of pots and pans in the sink and a wafting smell coming from the dining room. His grey eyes flick over to the dining table and surprisingly enough, Atsumu has prepared dinner for the two. "I made dinner so you wouldn't have to. Sit down and let's talk." Atsumu puts his hands on his brothers shoulders and pushes him towards the dining table. Osamu mutters a thank you under his breath and pulls out the chair in front of him before sitting down. 

"So, how'd things go with Y/N?" Atsumu sits across from him and raises his chopsticks over to the marinated beef brisket. 

"How do you know I went to see Y/N?" Osamu arches an eyebrow, a curious look on his face. Atsumu dryly chuckles and shrugs. 

"I just have a hunch you managed to find her after our date. I did purposely bring her to Shibuya. And fate seems to play to your advantage." Atsumu pokes at the bed of rice in his bowl, his eyes distant. 

Osamu gulps. He does feel horrible knowing Atsumu's feelings for Y/N. Atsumu hid his feelings for Y/N to himself until recently. Knowing that Osamu got a second chance after fucking up, must annoy Atsumu tremendously. But he's keeping his emotions rather collected. 

Osamu picks up his chopsticks and eyes the many side dishes on the table. He takes a bite of the pickled carrots with some rice before answering Atsumu. "We managed to talk things out after arguing." Osamu avoids telling Atsumu a very detailed explanation of what really happened. 

Atsumu silently nods. "That's good." 

A silence falls into their conversation and the two feel a bit awkward towards one another. Osamu clears his throat and speaks up, not wanting the silence to stretch on for too long. "How was the date?" 

The question surprises Atsumu and he chokes on a bit of rice. Osamu quickly hands him a glass of water that sits across from Atsumu. Atsumu chugs the water down, gulping the entire cup and gently slapping his chest. "Do you want the truth or for me to lie?" Atsumu's words are spoken in a broken tone as he tries to recollect himself. 

"I can handle the truth." Osamu speaks in a low tone, eyeing Atsumu directly. 

Atsumu purses his lips. He stares at his rice bowl and sets it down. He sighs and his shoulders droop. "I was nervous the entire morning when I walked over to her place. I know it was my idea to go on a date but in the back of my mind I knew she'd find her way back to you. I couldn't manage to feel completely happy about todays plans." Atsumu begins to explain his entire mental process and Osamu quietly listens. 

There's a small smile that tugs on Atsumu's lips and his eyes soften when he fondly thinks about Y/N. "But she managed to make me forget about all of that. She didn't make a fuss about the date and she behaved like normal. I'm sure it wasn't a big deal to her. But still." Atsumu exhales. His fingers run through his blonde hair and he raises his rice bowl back up to eat again. "I offered to pay for anything she wanted but she didn't take advantage of the offer." Atsumu nibbles on his lower lip. "I was sure she'd take the offer up when we went to that figure shop..." 

"Figure shop?" Osamu speaks up and he catches Atsumu's attention.

"Yeah. There's this character she seems to really like. I forgot his name. That 5'2" guy that holds his mug weird." Atsumu tilts his head slightly as he tries to remember the characters name. 

Osamu chuckles, "Levi Ackerman." 

"I guess that's his name. Whatever. That guy's figure is stupidly expensive for no reason. Like why? He's not even _that_ good looking." Atsumu puckers his lips out in a pout, he shovels rice and beef into his mouth while he sulks. 

Osamu stifles his laughter when he watches his brother grow envy at a nonexistent person. "She's always liked him. I'm sure if he were to walk around in person, she'd quickly forget the two of us Atsumu." 

Atsumu grumbles in response. "Aside from that, we bought sandwiches and ate them at a park. I really thought Y/N would pick a restaurant or a café to eat at but..." He exhales and shakes his head. There's a smile forming on his face again. "She's really not like any of the girls I've dated before." 

Osamu munches on his rice in silence. There's a loving look in Atsumu's eyes when he talks about Y/N and it jabs at his own heart. 

"You better take care of her Osamu." Atsumu's tone switches to one of sternness. Neither of them look at one another and it's not necessary for them to. Osamu fully understands Atsumu's use of tone. The sound of clinking chopsticks against the bowls rings out in the still conversation. 

"I promise I will." Osamu speaks in a clear and slow voice. "And...I'm sorry." 

Atsumu raises his eyes up from his bowl. He stares at Osamu with a still face. Osamu timidly meets his brothers eyes and repeats his sentence again. "I'm sorry for being the one she loves. I know how much you love her too and--"

Atsumu shakes his head vigorously. "Don't apologize Osamu. It's not your fault that she picked you." 

Osamu's lips twitch, wanting to say something more but he holds back his tongue. There's obvious pain in Atsumu's face and Osamu drops the conversation there. Clearing his throat, Atsumu changes the topic. "So...the two of you are officially back together, right? What's the first thing you plan to do for her? I'm sure she's expecting you to spoil her after putting her through so much shit." 

"I'm actually going to surprise her tomorrow." A smile tugs at the corner of Osamu's lips when he thinks of tomorrows plans.

Atsumu's eyes glimmer with curiosity. "What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you. You have a big mouth 'Tsumu." Osamu scoffs and ignores his brothers pleading expressions.

"Oh, come on 'Samu! It's not like I'm going to call Y/N and tell her all about it." Atsumu whines, a frown on his face. 

"I can't trust you 'Tsumu. You'd definitely slip up and tell her tomorrow if you see her on campus." 

Atsumu huffs and returns to eating. The mood between the two is much lighter than before as they continue to converse about anything and everything.


	19. Memory lane

"Hmm..." Your eyes are glued to your phone with the GPS on the screen.

The moment you left campus, you hurried back to your place to shower and get dressed. Osamu strictly told you to not get dressed up but you felt too anxious without knowing the reasoning for the surprise. You feel the need to look somewhat decent. So you applied your makeup a bit differently from your natural makeup look and adorn yourself with jewelry on your fingers and ears. You still wear a pair of jeans but you swapped the comfortable graphic tee with a cute blouse and a pair of flats. You even managed to style your hair differently from your every day look.

"You've arrived at your destination." The GPS announces your arrival when you stop in front of a ramen restaurant. Your eyes stare at the restaurant in bewilderment and your mind clicks the moment you realize this is the place Osamu works at. The logo looks exactly like the one on his shirt yesterday.

As you take in the front entrance, you realize that there's already a long line waiting to enter the restaurant. Many of the customers are girls around your age. A few of them are high schoolers and middle aged woman. Kita wasn't lying when he said many of the customers seem to come here for Osamu.

You find that a bit of a stretch though. There has to be someone else in the restaurant with good looks too.

Not wanting to block the foot traffic by standing idly at the front entrance, you turn your heel to wait at the back of the line. But your attention is pulled when you hear the door open and a voice calling out your name.

"Y/N. Why didn't you text me that you were here?" Osamu grabs hold of your hand and there's muffled gasps and squeals from the line. Your eyes glance over to the line and you're painfully aware that there are glares thrown at you. You weakly try to pull away but Osamu squeezes your hand and pulls you inside.

"O-Osamu." Your voice stammers out of your throat as you're pulled.

"Welcome!" You're greeted by several workers when they hear the entrance chime. You bow slightly when you walk past them. Osamu slows his steps down when he lifts a curtain to the side and releases his hold on your hand. You stare at the private dining area with a raised brow. There's a reserved plaque on the table. Turning around, you look at Osamu confused. "Is this reserved for me?"

He nods with a smile. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back." Before leaving, Osamu quickly kisses your lips. He then whispers in your ear, "Didn't I tell you to not dress up? You're going to attract my coworkers looking like that, cutie."

"Ah..." You grow speechless, your cheeks heating up. Osamu dryly chuckles before leaving you alone. He closes the curtains to the private dining room. Turning around, you seat yourself down in one of the chairs. Your eyes take in the traditional decoration of the space.

Beautiful paper lanterns hang on the walls and you're surrounded by bonsai plants. You wonder if the boss has an obsession with them.

You're not left alone for long when Osamu returns with a small plate of onigiri and water. You can't help but snicker at the sight when he places them in front of you. He sits across from you with a curious gaze. "What's so funny?"

Shaking your head, you reach for an onigiri. "I see you still love onigiri, Osamu."

"Well, of course. They're the most practical food." He picks one up and admires it from all angles. "This is the first course. A taste of familiarity from our youth." Osamu explains the first dish to you and you take a bite.

You're surprised to taste fatty tuna inside with mayo. Osamu would make these often for Atsumu and you were always jealous that Atsumu was spoiled by Osamu's cooking. Typically the tuna would be from a can but the fatty tuna is special request Atsumu asked for from Osamu.

Fond memories of the three of you during the summer break in middle school swirl in your thoughts. This onigiri became a staple for the three of you whenever it was lunchtime.

"Remember how you would be upset when Atsumu wouldn't share any of the onigiri's with you?" Osamu chuckles when he recalls the memory. You huff under your breath, nostrils flaring.

"Of course I do. He would rub it in my face as he loudly munches." You playfully roll your eyes. "Jokes on him, I get to eat one right now and he has no idea." A giggle escapes your lips when you finish off the last bite. Osamu smiles when he watches you happily eat the onigiri he's made. He slowly sits up and grabs the empty plate.

"Ready for the next dish?"

You nod your head while sipping on the glass of water. "How many dishes are there?"

Osamu seals his lips, shaking his head from refraining himself to answer your question. "I'll be back."

Nodding your head, you watch Osamu slip away.

"Is she the girl that distracted you yesterday?" Todori smirks when he sees Osamu return with an empty plate. "She's really cute."

"Lay off Todori." Osamu narrows his eyes on his boss. He places the empty plate in the sink and walks over to the fridge to grab the marinated chicken skewers he prepared earlier this morning. Todori chuckles and flips the rice that rests in the wok. "I'm just teasing Osamu. I've just never seen her around here before."

Osamu grows silent and focused when he places the skewers over an open flame. "She returned to Japan recently. She was abroad in France for a few years."

"Oh? Long distance relationship?" Todori nonchalantly asks.

Osamu shakes his head. "We had a fall out because of me. I'm lucky to get a second chance." There's a small smile on Osamu's face when he flips the chicken. "I want to make things right with her. There's not much I can do about the loss time we've had but I can at least make each day memorable from now on."

"That's pretty romantic of you to say Osamu. You must really love her." Todori teases. He moves his wok over to an empty plate and begins to pour the rice on top. "So this dinner course is a walk down memory lane?"

"Yeah." Osamu looks over to Todori with a gentle smile.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

From yakitori, tonkatsu sandwiches, takoyaki, and tonkatsu ramen, you're completely full mentally and physically. Osamu has made the dinner experience enjoyable and you listen intently for his reasoning of each dish.

He remembers the most precious memories of your relationship. Your dates, late night snacks, meals you've shared during rainy afternoons, and even your favorite street food. Each dish excites your taste buds and your heart is full at the thought that each dish is made by Osamu.

Lost in your thoughts, you don't hear Osamu return with the final dish.

_Dessert._

"Ta-da." Osamu whispers with a cheerful tone. There's a small heart-shaped cake with sparklers and candles. He carefully sets it in the middle of the table. "Make a wish Y/N."

"But...it's not my birthday Osamu." You look at him with a bewildered expression.

"I know. This cake is for all the birthdays I did miss." There's a trace of sadness in his answer but he wears a gentle smile when he looks at you. "Now close your eyes and make a wish." His finger flicks your forehead and you scrunch your nose in response.

Closing your eyes, you clasp your hands together and silently make a wish. There's a soft press of Osamu's lips on your lips and your heart skips in response.

Your eyelashes flutter open and you blow out the candles. Osamu quietly claps in cheer and he carefully takes the sparklers and candles out of the cake. He sets them on a napkin and hands you a fork.

"I don't bake often so I'm sorry if it's not as yummy as the dishes from before." Osamu crinkles his nose shyly. He watches you with bated breath when you cut a slice of cake with your fork. You find his anticipation adorable and you're tempted to tease him by waiting to eat the cake.

His eyes look at you expectantly. Even without him saying anything, you can tell from the shine in his eyes how nervous and excited he is for your reaction. Not wanting to tease him any longer, you take a bite of the cake. The fluffy cake melts on your tongue and you squeal from excitement from the fresh taste of strawberries and cream. There's a faint citrus taste of oranges that you're surprised to taste.

Osamu wears a wide smile when he sees Y/N's reaction. He shyly covers his smile but he's overjoyed from her reaction.

"Try it Osamu. The cake is really yummy." You cut another slice off and raise your fork over to him. He lowers his hand from his mouth and parts his lips slightly for you to feed him. Your heart skips when you watch him eat the cake off of your fork. He looks surprised from his own cake when he barely chews it. "It's really good. Wow." Osamu stares at his cake with wide eyes.

"Of course it does. You made it." A soft giggle escapes your lips and you take a second bite. Osamu props his elbow on the table and rests his cheek on his palm as he watches you enjoy the cake.

"Did you enjoy the meal Y/N?" He speaks in a gentle voice, a smile on his lips. You nod your head vigorously, a wide smile pulled from the corner of your lips. "Everything you made tonight is delicious. I'm surprised you remembered so much of our relationship." You lightly jab at Osamu with your words.

He rolls his eyes and scoffs, a dry chuckle rumbling in his throat. "Why wouldn't I remember?"

You part your lips and Osamu cuts you off before you can say a word.

"Don't say something smart, Y/N." His eyes narrow on your face and he wears a smirk. Your lips close and he chuckles with a shake to his head.

"Do you have to go back to work after I finish this?" You point over to the cake that you've barely eaten half of. Osamu nods his head and you frown in response. You lower your fork and Osamu raises an eyebrow at the sight.

"Do you not want anymore?"

Shaking your head, you lean back in your chair. "If I don't finish it, you don't have to go back to work." A warm laugh erupts from Osamu's throat when he hears your reasoning. You purse your lips, cheeks rosy pink. You didn't expect such a cute reaction from Osamu.

He extends his arm across the table to ruffle your hair. "You're really cute Y/N and a smartass."

Scoffing in retort, you raise Osamu's hand away from your head. Your lips gently presses a kiss to his hand and a frown forms on your face. "I just want to spend more time with you." Osamu is unable to keep his gaze from your pleading eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to the side.

"I forget how much of a guilt trip you like to be towards me..." He mutters under his breath, straining himself from giving into Y/N. "I promise we'll hang out more during the weekend. Be a good girl and finish your classwork. I'm sure you have plenty of work to do."

Osamu slowly peeks his eyes open to look at you. Sighing, you let go of his hand and raise the fork back up to eat the cake. He's not wrong. You do have homework to do and projects that are coming up.

"How about we go on a picnic date this weekend? Bring your canvas and easel too. I heard the weather will be lovely." Osamu tries to raise your spirits with an outing suggestion. You sit up straight with bright eyes.

"Will you paint with me Osamu?" Your voice is slightly high pitch and he stifles the chuckle that aches to slip out.

"If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." He ruffles his hair and relaxes his shoulders. You clap your hands together in excitement.

"You said yes so you can't back out now, okay?" You point the fork at Osamu and he weakly nods his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and finish the cake." Osamu chuckles under his breath.

A warmth spreads in your chest and your heart flutters with happiness. You nod and quickly finish off the cake with excited thoughts about the weekend.


	20. Promise ring

"Don't peek." Osamu turns his back around to you with his canvas close to his chest. You stifle a giggle and return your curious eyes back to your canvas. 

The crisp morning air and warm sunrays shine down on your face. There's a gentle breeze that flutters your hair and you can't possibly think of better weather than today to lay out a picnic blanket and paint with Osamu. 

Your mind grows distracted from painting and you're more intrigued to watch Osamu's focused expression on his painting. It's also not often you see him wear a tank top. His muscles are out for the world to see as he wears the black tank top paired with distressed jeans, cuff link earrings, and a silver chain that holds onto a ring. 

Pursing your lips, you lower your paint brush and quietly lace your arms around his neck from behind. 

"Hey, didn't I say no peeking?" Osamu turns his head slightly and his breath hitches when your lips gently press against his. 

"I'm looking at you Osamu. Not the painting." Your eyes focus on his grey ones. You stare at Osamu with adoring eyes and you feel his shoulders relax. A small smirk forms on his face and he looks away shyly, dryly chuckling at your antics. 

"I'm guessing you're done painting then?" Osamu continues to stroke his paintbrush against the canvas. You shake your head and rest your chin on his shoulder. Not wanting to peep at his canvas, your eyes remain on his side profile. The way Osamu's eyelashes are straight and long to his grey luscious hair with his fringe parting to the left. Everything about him is handsome. 

You take in every detail about him in silence. Your heart racing the more you look. 

"I love you." The words absentmindedly slip from your tongue and it causes Osamu to freeze up. He slowly turns to look at you, his usual deadpan expression reflecting at you. There's a silence filling the conversation, the only sound of the wind and birds chirping around you. 

The corner of his lips curl into a small smile and his eyes soften when he looks at your face. He lowers the paintbrush in his hand. "Come here." His low tone echoes in your ears. Osamu moves the canvas to the side along with his paintbrushes. He then pats his lap for you to sit. 

A smile plasters on your face and you happily claim your spot on his lap, your arm laces back around his neck. 

Osamu softly snickers under his breath from how clingy Y/N is today. But he couldn't blame her. The two have been busy with their work or school during the week. The weekends seem to be the only time the two can spend an entire day together. 

He feels the weight of Y/N's head rest on his chest. He raises one hand to stroke the back of her head, her silky hair running between his fingertips. Her sudden declaration earlier made him speechless and nervous. It's like the two are going through puppy love all over again. 

There's a soft graze against his chest when he feels Y/N's fingertips extend towards his necklace. 

"Is this ring important to you Osamu? It's not the first time I've seen it." You point at the ring, pulling your finger back when Osamu delicately holds the ring between his fingertips. There's a gentle smile on his face when he stares at the silver band ring. 

He lifts the chain off around his neck and unclasps it to carefully take the ring off from the chain. Osamu then carefully holds up your right hand. While he speaks, he slips the ring onto your ring finger. The ring fitting perfectly. "Originally I planned to give this to you three years ago. But of course I fucked up and broke our relationship instead of strengthening it. I..." His lips seal tightly and he inhales sharply after collecting his thoughts together. 

He holds onto your hand delicately and presses several kisses against your knuckles. "I planned to give you this ring as a promise ring. I couldn't afford an engagement ring at the time...sorry." 

Your words are in your throat and your heart pounds outrageously against your chest when you listen to Osamu. This is definitely not the answer you anticipated. "Y-You...wanted to marry me?" Your voice comes out shaky and your eyes waver when you look at Osamu's blushing face. He scrunches his nose innocently and nods his head. 

"Why wouldn't I?" He tries to ease his nerves by pressing several kisses to your forehead. He then rests his forehead against yours, raising your hand between you both. There's a loving look in his eyes when he stares at the ring on your finger. "I'm just glad I'm able to give you the ring in the end." Osamu whispers in a hushed voice. "I often wanted to throw it away since it reminded me of how badly I fucked up but something told me to keep it close." 

Your eyes focus on the silver band ring. You wondered what life would've been like if things were handled better. But you don't dwell on the "what if's" for long. The present lead you back to Osamu and that's what matters. "I love it." You whisper, looking over to Osamu. A smile tugs on his lips and he chuckles. 

"There's something else I want to show you." Osamu slips the ring off of your finger. He tilts the ring at an angle for you to see the engraving inside the ring. Your brows raise when you see a heartbeat pulse. "That's what my pulse looks like when I say your name." His low whisper tickles your face and your heart sways. 

You feel the corner of your eyes form hot tears and you try to flutter them away. "You're more romantic than you look 'Samu." You sheepishly mutter out, scrunching your nose innocently. He blushes from your words and slips the ring back on your finger. 

Osamu then wraps his arms around your small frame, embracing you closely. "What can I say? It's because I love you Y/N." His husky voice meets your ears and Osamu presses a gentle kiss to the temple of your head. You're intoxicated by his cologne. The scent of woody spices and vanilla with a hint of citrus. 

There's a small smile on your face when you listen to Osamu. It's obvious that the two of you love each other very much even during the difficult time of you two being apart. Your arms lace around his waist and you nuzzle your head against the crook of his neck. 

There's a comfortable silence as the two of you embrace one another. 

"So...do you still want to marry me?" You break the silence with a question. Osamu scoffs in response and ruffles your hair. 

"I'm sure you know the answer to that Y/N." A warm laughter erupts from Osamu's throat. You giggle and squeeze Osamu's waist. His hand finds it's way to the back of your head and he slowly strokes your hair again. Osamu's lips press a kiss to your head and he rests his cheek on top. "Of course I do."


	21. He's clingy too

Y/N lulls to sleep with her head resting on Osamu's lap. Osamu lowers his eyes onto her peaceful face with a smile. She made a fuss for him to paint with her and she's the one who's done the least painting today. 

Turning his head to the side, he stares at her canvas. Despite him being the one to say for her to not peek at his painting, he's the one to steal a glance at her work without her awareness. His heart flutters when he realizes that Y/N's painted him. His back facing towards him with the beautiful greenery and flowers of the park. 

He snickers under his breath and returns his eyes on Y/N's sleeping face. 

"So that's why you kept looking over, huh?" Osamu whispers. His fingers tuck her stray hairs behind her ear. She shuffles a bit in her sleep from his gentle touch. Her hand grips onto the hem of his tank top. 

Osamu sighs with a smile on his lips. He looks over to his canvas. His paint strokes are far from perfect but he tried his best to paint the scenery of the park. The splotches on the canvas trying to represent the flowers that bloom in the patch of grass. 

He's never been one to do anything artistic unless it came to food presentation. Painting today isn't as bad as he thought it would be. The sun that once was in the center of the sky is now to the east. Sunset will arrive soon and he'll have to say goodbye to Y/N until tomorrow. The thought is painful. He wanted to spend more time with her. There's not enough time in the day for the two to be together. 

_Would she find him too clingy if he asked to sleep over?_

Osamu grows shy at the thought. 

_Why is he getting nervous about the idea?_

It's not like he has to ask permission from her parents to spend the night with Y/N in her own apartment. 

Osamu ruffles his hand through his hair to rid his nervousness. He already had sex with her in her bedroom. That's far more drastic than sleeping over for one night. But...The two were in the heat of an argument and with their emotions derailing, things lead from one thing to another. If he were to have sex with her again, he'd like it to be more romantic. 

Clenching his jaw together, Osamu curses himself for having such thoughts in his mind while Y/N sleeps innocently on his lap. Having enough self talk in his mind, Osamu decides to wake Y/N up. His thumb delicately brushes across her cheek and a small smile forms on Y/N's face. Osamu can't help but mirror a smile of his own when he looks at her. 

"It's time to wake up, princess." Osamu carefully sits her up with one hand on the palm of her back and the other on the back of her head. Y/N whines in response but she groggily sits up for him. He presses a soft kiss to the corner of her right eye. 

You flutter your eyes open with a yawn. A soft kiss pressed to your face. You glance at Osamu from the corner of your eye and he greets you with a warm smile. You don't remember falling asleep but from how lazily you feel, you must've. "Did you finish painting?" You speak in a sluggish tone. Osamu nods his head and points over to his finished canvas. Turning your head to the right, you adjust your blurry vision to focus on Osamu's art. 

The corner of your lips tug into a wider smile when you see his masterpiece. Being his first painting with you, you have nothing but positive words for him. You clap to yourself and stare at the colorful canvas in awe. "It looks just like the view right here!" You point to the land in front of you and Osamu chuckles in response. 

"Thanks smartass." Osamu ruffles your hair playfully. 

"And look how detailed these flowers are." You point to the white and yellow dotted splotches on the canvas.

"I can't tell if you're being genuine or teasing me Y/N." Osamu scrunches his nose and pulls at your ear. You giggle and pry his fingers away. 

"Genuine of course." You stretch your arm out to grab your canvas to show to Osamu. You extend the canvas to him to hold and he gingerly holds the canvas in his hands as if it is glass. His eyes scan the painting with a glow. 

"I don't think I tell you enough how much I love your art Y/N." Osamu speaks in a soft whisper. His words makes your heart skip in response. The heat in your face rises and you nudge his shoulder slightly for making you feel so shy. 

The sinking sun makes you realize how late it's gotten from your "little nap". A frown forms on your face when you know today is ending and you'll have to see Osamu tomorrow. He seems to understand your troubles and he comforts you with a kiss to your cheek. 

"I miss you already." He mutters between kisses to your cheek. 

"Spend the night with me 'Samu." You pull away from his kisses to look at him directly. His eyes widen and you watch his lips part slightly, his breath hitching. His cheeks turn a rosy pink. You take the canvas out of his hands to intertwine your fingers together. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, you speak between kisses to his lips. "Or do you not want to?" 

Osamu grunts from your plead. His jaw locks up and you feel his muscles tense from his hands. His sigh tickles your lips. Osamu closes his eyes for a moment before recollecting his thoughts. You seem to have frazzled him. 

Osamu's lips press against yours with roughness. "You know you don't have to use those pleading eyes on me, baby girl." He speaks in a sultry tone that makes your heart skip. "I swear you manage to get your way every time. I'm afraid I've spoiled you too much in the past." 

A soft giggle slips your lips when you kiss the tip of Osamu's nose. "And you're still spoiling me in the present." 

He sighs and nods his head. "I actually planned to ask you if I could spend the night anyway. So I'm glad you asked first before I looked too clingy." Osamu smirks, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "We should grab our things together and head back to your place before it gets dark. Since you're letting me spend the night, the least I can do is make dinner. Is there anything special you want?" 

Standing up to your feet, you walk over to grab your art tools and picnic basket while Osamu grabs the two canvases and the picnic blanket. "Anything you make will be delicious Osamu." You look at him from the corner of your eye, a smile on your face. 

There's a shy smile itching to plaster on Osamu's face but he tries to keep a blank expression. The tips of his ears give him away but you don't point them out. "Alright. It'll be a surprise then." Osamu walks over to your side with his belongings and the two of you leave the park together to head back to your apartment. 


	22. The future is together

During your trip to your apartment, Osamu stops at his place to grab a change of clothes. The two of you take your shoes off at the front foyer and you stroll over to the dining table to set down the picnic basket. 

Osamu settles the belongings in his arms down on the coffee table by the living room. He then walks over to your fridge to examine the ingredients available to him. 

"'Samu, worry about dinner later. You should take a shower first." You walk over to Osamu, lacing your hand in his. His grey eyes look at you from the corner of his eye. Parting his lips, his other hand reaches for the packet of chicken breasts. 

"You can take the first shower. I'll start prepping for the curry." 

You purse your lips in response but quietly nod your head. Your hand slips away from Osamu's but he grips onto your wrist, tugging you back towards him. There's a soft kiss pressed to your forehead and a gentle smile on his face. Your face flushes a soft shade of pink and your heart skips from the cute action. "I'll be back then." You sheepishly whisper under your breath, hurrying towards your room to grab a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Osamu snickers under his breath when he watches Y/N disappear. He returns his focus on the curry he's going to prepare. Grabbing the onions, carrots, ginger, potatoes, garlic, and anything else he can possibly add into the curry. 

The soothing sound of the knife against the cutting board as he chops up the carrots after washing them fills his ears. 

So this is what it would feel like if the two were to live together. There's a comforting feeling in Osamu's chest and the corner of his lips tug into a small smile. 

He sets the carrots aside and begins to wash the rice to let it cook while he begins to boil the water for the potatoes. Osamu tries to work quickly in preparing the ingredients so all that's left to do is to let the ingredients all simmer in a pot for half an hour when the two are done showering. 

Osamu hears the shower head turn on from his left ear and he's reminded again how lucky he is to have this second chance with Y/N. The past three years he had time to learn about himself and what he truly wanted out of life. 

He never attended university like his peers. Instead, he quickly began to work in the food business as an apprentice of one of the youngest booming ramen restaurant owners, Todori. Osamu still plans to pursue his dream of owning a restaurant of his own but he wants to gain all the experience he can from someone who's managed to do so well at such a young age. 

Todori may have an appearance of an older man but he's at the prime age of 25. The scruffy beard and long hair makes his outer appearance seem like a middle aged man. Todori was at the age of 22 when Osamu met him. 

Something about hearing a 22 year old running a successful and popular ramen restaurant in one of the busiest foot traffic cities in Japan sounded unbelievable to Osamu. But when he saw the drive in Todori's eyes and how goal driven Todori is with everything he does, things made sense. 

Todori taught Osamu several tips and tricks along the way. He didn't keep anything a secret and encouraged Osamu to ask as many questions as he wanted. Todori is unlike any restaurant owner Osamu's witness. Many of them would've kept their lips tight and would never cross eyes with someone like Osamu. Someone who hasn't gone to culinary school. 

Osamu stops in the middle of chopping the garlic to look back on his life thus far. The high school boy in the past who grew fearful of the future worried too much. His hand resumes to chopping and it feels like a weight is lifted off his shoulders when he moves on from the past for good. 

**Now Osamu has to focus on the future.**

He's not tied down anymore to the many "what if's" or "I should've said this instead." His plan now is to marry the love of his life and to open up his own onigiri shop like he's always dreamed about. He also wants to support Y/N with her dreams and give her his own strength if she were to ever feel lost in her own path. 

Like Y/N's said before-- the two can work things out together. A relationship contains two people. 

_Not one._

Lost in his thoughts, Osamu busily focuses on preparing dinner. He wears a serious face that he's unaware of. Fifteen minutes flashes in a blink of an eye and Y/N walks out of the hallway with a towel ruffling her hair dry. 

"'Samu it's your turn to shower. I can take over from here. What needs to be done?" Y/N walks around the island counter towards Osamu. He looks up from the floating potatoes in the boiled water. Shaking his head, he points to her hair. 

"Dry your hair first and come back." His tone is stern and she deflates in response. Y/N playfully rolls her eyes and turns her heel around towards the bathroom to dry her hair. Another ten minutes pass and Y/N returns. She pulls Osamu by the hem of his tank top. 

"Go and shower now." Y/N pushes Osamu out of the kitchen. 

"Alright. Alright." A smile tugs on his face and he gives a quick explanation of what's needed to be done before he walks off to the bathroom with his change of clothes. 

You nod after listening to Osamu's directions. All there's left to do is to move the potatoes over after chopping them into small pieces to the pot that contains the curry blocks and other ingredients. The meat needs to be seasoned and added into the mix as well and then you'll just have to put a lid over the pot to let everything simmer. 

"Sounds easy enough." You murmur under your breath while pushing the potatoes around with a slotted spoon. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You hum with a smile when you place the lid over the pot after checking on it. Right on queue, Osamu walks out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his neck. He's the one to tell you to dry your hair earlier and yet he's walking out of the bathroom with damp hair. You're about to call him out on it when your words stop in your throat. 

Osamu nonchalantly walks over to lift the lid off of the pot with only a pair of shorts on. It's impossible for you to not stare at his bare chest. There's a few water droplets against his skin on places he's missed while drying himself off. 

A heat creeps up onto your face and you force yourself to look at his face. He raises a spoon to his lips to taste the current state of the curry. "Hmm...probably a few more minutes." Osamu speaks to himself. 

Clearing your throat, you try to get his attention. Osamu looks over with a still expression. "Something wrong?" His low voice sounds more sultry than it should and you curse your wild imaginations. You extend a hand towards his damp hair. 

"You should dry your hair 'Samu." You try to sound stern but your words come out shaky and nervous. His brow raises and he notices your blushing cheeks. There's a smirk that grows on his face, a glint in his eyes. 

"Are you bossing around your guest?" Osamu leans forward, his face inches away from yours. Standing your ground, you nod. You press a finger to his forehead, nudging his head back slightly. "Yes I am."

He snickers in response, leaning over to whisper in your ear. "I'm sure my hair is the least distracting thing on your mind right now Y/N. Don't think I didn't notice the way you stared at my chest earlier."

Eyes widening, you shamefully hide your face with your hands. Osamu stands up straight and laughs warmheartedly from your reaction. His hand runs through your hair with a sweet smile. "I'm just teasing Y/N. I'll go dry my hair. Keep an eye on the curry." 

Osamu walks past you but your hand instinctively pulls away from your face to grab onto his wrist. Without turning around to look at him, you keep your head down. The tip of your ears redden and you speak in a low tone. "So what if I was looking at your chest?" 

Osamu gulps from Y/N's voice. 

_Is she trying to start something? If so, there's no going back._

Osamu timidly turns his head around to look at her. Her eyes are down to the tiles of her kitchen flooring and the grip on his wrist is strong.

_Is it safe for him to assume she knows the actions to her words?_

Y/N raises her head and slowly turns around to look directly in Osamu's eyes. "It's hard to not look at when you're displaying it for the world to see." Her nose scrunches innocently and Osamu stifles back the laughter that tries to erupt from his throat. He swallows the saliva that builds up in his mouth and quietly walks back to stand in front of her. With his free hand, he lifts her chin up. 

"Can I assume that you're aroused by me right now Y/N?" 

Y/N doesn't falter from his question. Instead her honest answer causes **him** to falter. Her soft hand rests on top of the hand Osamu is lifting her chin up with and she wears a devilish smile. "Yes. Are you going to do something about it now 'Samu?"

Osamu grows speechless and his eyes search her bright ones. There's not a trace of hesitation or playfulness. 

_She's serious._

His heart flutters and he snickers under his breath, the breath that escapes from his lips staggering. Osamu strokes her cheek with his thumb and he recollects himself. He pulls his other hand away from her grip. Osamu then lifts Y/N up by the waist onto the kitchen counter. She lets out a small squeal. 

Osamu parts Y/N's legs open so he stands in between them. His lips quick to nip at her neck. "You're being a bit cocky Y/N. I need to knock you down a peg or two to remind you that I'm the one who takes the lead." Osamu's breath tickles her neck and she moans in response between the sucks and nips of his lips against her neck. 

A small mark begins to form the longer he attacks the bare area. But Osamu doesn't stop there when his hand finds it's way under her silk shorts and panties. His pointer and ring finger parts her swollen lips while his middle finger slips inside her already tight walls. 

Y/N grips tightly onto the edge of the kitchen counter, her teeth clenching, but her moans still manage to slip out. Osamu hums in delight when he feels how warm and damp Y/N already is. "Someone's horny." Osamu growls under his breath and his tongue glides against her ear. She squirms in response and Osamu smiles in reaction. 

"How can I not be? Have you not looked at yourself?" Y/N's words stumble out between moans. She slowly grinds herself against his finger and Osamu pulls his finger away to taunt her. A frown forms on her face and she glares at him.

"Did I not say I'm taking the lead, princess?" Osamu speaks in a firm tone, his eyes stare directly into hers. He watches her gulp silently, she wears a stern face but her lustful eyes give away her neediness. "Seems like I need to punish you." 

"P-Punish?" You raise an eyebrow with parting lips. Osamu doesn't say a word when he lifts you off of the counter. He turns you around, raising your hip up and tugging your shorts down. You feel Osamu's chest pressing against your back and his lips biting the tip of your ear. 

Not a second later do you feel his cock inside of your tight walls. Your hand quickly moves to muffle your moan but Osamu's hand grabs hold of your wrist, forcing it down onto the kitchen counter. "Nu-uh. I'm not letting you muffle your cute sounds, princess." Osamu's husky voice fills your ears. He begins to thrust inside of you, slow and easy. But that's the opposite of what you ached for. 

"Osamu..." His name comes out as a plead. He's clearly enjoying this when he hums in your ear, kissing your earlobe. 

"What is it?" Nothing but his husky voice fills your ears and mind. The tickle of his breath trails down to your neck and he litters your bare skin with kisses. 

Biting your bottom lip and clenching to the kitchen counter, you give into your desires. You didn't care if you have to beg. "Please...I want you to go faster and rougher." 

"Oh?" Osamu dryly chuckles. His thrust begins to pick up pace and a satisfied moan fumbles from your lips. "I guess I shouldn't tease my baby girl too much. You are being kind enough to let me spend the night." Osamu's hands travel under your silk tank top and bra. He cups both of your breasts, massaging them while his length slams your tight insides. 

You're overwhelmed by so many sensations. Osamu's hands, his lips, his dirty talk, the wonderful feeling of his cock inside of your swollen cunt. 

"Fuck." You grunt out. Knocking your head back on his shoulder, Osamu takes advantage of your bare neck. He leaves several more marks against your skin. The situation itself seems to arouse Osamu as well. There's muffled groans escaping his lips between kisses when he thrusts inside of you. 

The two of you long forgetting about the curry that's simmering on the stove. 

Lewd sounds of his cock slamming into your cunt fills both of your ears along with the waterfall of 'fuck' and moans. 

Your mind grows empty while you feel Osamu pinch your nipples between his fingertips. You grow to remember how addicted you are to Osamu when it came to sex. No one matched up against him and you've experienced that during the years you were abroad. 

He's the only one to pull this kind of emotion from you. 

_Him alone and no one else._

The pleasure of him inside of you is enough to make the corner of your eyes well up in tears. Everything about Osamu is perfect to you. 

One of his hands pulls away from your breast to lightly slap your ass. You moan in response and a smirk forms on Osamu's face. 

"Your being a good girl Y/N. Letting me do whatever to you like this." Osamu huskily whispers into your ear. His hand grips tightly on your left ass cheek. He parts your ass slightly to thrust even deeper. A loud moan escapes from your lips in response. 

"O-Only for you Osamu." You whimper out. 

"I hope so." One final thrust is all that you need to meet your high. Osamu's name bubbles out of your throat and he spoils you with kisses until you've reached the end of your high. With a hazy mind, you try to recollect yourself to help Osamu with his pleasure. 

Getting on your knees, your lips wrap around the tip of his length.

Osamu's jaw tightens up and his hand rests on the top of Y/N's head, stroking her hair. He closes his eyes and groans from the change of sensation from Y/N's tight insides to her mouth. 

Your hand strokes his length while your mouth sucks and your tongue busily swirls around the rim. Osamu scrunches his face and his hand that rests on your hair grips tightly. The corner of your lips curl into a smile when you know Osamu is close to his own climax.

He must've held off so you were able to enjoy yours first.

Quickening your strokes and deepening the amount of his length you're sucking, Osamu easily reaches his euphoria. 

"Fu..ck." Osamu hisses out with a shaky breath. Your eyes squeeze shut and you start to gag from the salty cream in the back of your throat. You swallow the thick liquid before pulling your mouth away from his tip. Osamu flutters his eyes open, his eyes glossed over when he looks down at you. 

You reach for your shorts that lay on the floor, pulling them back on while Osamu gets himself together. He presses a kiss to your cheek and exhales tiredly. The sound of the curry boiling snaps the two of you out of your lustful shenanigans. 

"Oh shit." Osamu mutters under his breath. He hurries over to turn off the heat of the stove, while you walk over to the sink to wash your hands. "You're such a distraction Y/N." Osamu looks over to you with a smile. 

"You're the one who started it." Turning off the sink, you wipe your hands on a hand towel that's hanging by the oven handle. Osamu scoffs from your response. He pulls you by the waist over to him, pressing his lips against yours. The kiss is passionate and loving. A kiss that easily makes your heart skip. 

"And I'll continue to start it from now on." Osamu speaks in a sweet tone. He rubs his nose against yours, a soft look in his eyes. His actions cause you to fall in love with him even more. 

"I love you Osamu." You absentmindedly say those words aloud. 

He wears a warm smile and whispers the same words to you. "And I love you Y/N."

\- - - -

& this concludes 𝔡𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔩𝔢 𝔱𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔩𝔢!

Holy fuck was this difficult to write. 

I was afraid many of you would have a hard time falling in love with Osamu after the backstory I've given him. 

I, myself, was wondering how I would recover him from the harsh first chapter. 

Originally, I planned to have Osamu like the one in the Sakusa story but things lead from one thing to another and he became this guy who struggled to communicate his actual feelings. But I really like how this Osamu turned out.

He grew as a character over the years of his separation from Y/N and plans to grow alongside with Y/N in the present and future. 

Growth. We love to see it!

Anyway, I want to thank **you** for taking the time out of your day to read, vote, and commenting on my story. It always means a lot to me to know you enjoyed it. 🥺🤍

I'll see you in the future with another story!

\- cutesight


End file.
